MLP: The Next Generation Vol III-A War for Equestria
by SportsMetalWWEandPonyFan2578
Summary: Sunlight Dawn and Flurry Heart have retreated into the mountains. But they aren't dead yet. With their new team of ponies, they will battle Midnight Sun for the very future of their home. But, they might just have to go through their friends to do it. Will they win, or will Midnight retain the throne of Equestria forever? Read and review! Enjoy!
1. Retreat and Encampment

Princesses Sunlight Dawn and Flurry Heart led the rest of the formerly enslaved ponies through Canterlot. They all had some conscious awareness that they were indeed running for their lives, but they kept their composure and retreated in an orderly fashion. They made their way out of the semi-destroyed city and towards the Hoof Step Mountains.

"Come on!" Sunlight yelled to her new companions as they crossed the Manes River and made their way up the slopes of one of the smaller mountains. Within a few hours, they were safely out of trouble and they were able to assess their situation. Sunlight couldn't help but feel very disappointed in herself. She had torn fur out of her sister's coat in the hopes that doing so might save Equestria, but she had failed. _I…I failed Equestria, _she thought, _I…failed…Mom and Dad! _

She shed a few tears as she sat down in the middle of a clearing that they had just walked into. Her small mind was throbbing. Her many wounds still ached, and now her legs were inflamed from all the running they had been doing. Her spirit was crushed. Her eyes no longer glowed like they once did. Rather, they were dull in pain. She cried aloud and collapsed.

Flurry quickly rushed to her cousin's side. "Get me some help!" She ordered the nearby ponies, and they quickly came to her aid. They were all former guards of Princess Celestia, and they were trained in life saving situations. So they performed chest compressions on the unconscious filly princess, and attempted to stabilize her condition.

Fairly soon, Sunlight coughed up a bit of blood and came to. She looked around in a bit of a bleary way until she remembered just where she was and how she got there. She sat up and began weeping and wailing all over again. Flurry quickly threw her hooves around her and tried her best to comfort her. "Sh…" she said soothingly, "it's all okay." 

"NO, IT'S NOT OK! I FAILED!" Sunlight yelled in heart rending sadness, "I FAILED EQUESTRIA! I FAILED MOMMY AND DADDY! I FAILED YOU!"

"No, you didn't, Sunlight! Stop talking like that!" Flurry said. She hoped to get some sort of response out of her cousin. But when she saw that her attempts were proving to be quite futile, she reared back and slapped Sunlight across the face with a hoof. Sunlight stopped wailing and stared at her cousin in shock.

"You…you hit me!"

"Yes, I did, Sunlight. But it wasn't a hit born out of hatred, it was a hit born out of desperation and necessity. Sunlight, you're putting too much on yourself! It was your first fight!"

"But I'm a princess…"

"And princesses don't always win!" Flurry said as she shook Sunlight. "You've gotta get ahold of yourself! Right now, Equestria needs a leader, and you're it!"

"How can I lead?" Sunlight questioned with a dark look in her eyes. "After everything that's happened in the last 24 hours, how can I lead?! How can anypony look to me for guidance, wisdom, understanding?! How?! You certainly can't, and you shouldn't! I'm nothing! I'm nopony! I'm not even worthy of having these wings!"

With that, she crazily tried to rip her own wings off. Flurry sprang into action and held her crying and distressed cousin's mouth away from her appendages. "I won't let you do this, Sunlight!" She cried, "I'm not gonna let you give up, you hear me?! There are too many ponies depending on you!"

"That's the point!" Sunlight wailed, "I'll only disappoint them!"

"YOU WON'T!" Flurry suddenly screamed. "Get that through your thick head, Sunlight! You won't! Don't you believe the prophecy?!"

Sunlight suddenly stopped short. "Prophecy?" She asked.

Flurry realized that Sunlight had never been told about the prophecy that Zecora had given her when she was born. She looked at her cousin in shock. "You mean…Auntie Twily and Uncle Flash never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About the prophecy, Sunlight!"

"I mean, I've heard musings about prophetic statements, but nothing's ever been said that was concrete. What do you mean?"

"Zecora gave your mother a prophecy about you. From what I remember about it, it had something to do with you growing up into a wonderful, compassionate, kind, strong, and brave princess. This is your moment, Sunlight Dawn! This is your moment to lead Equestria through these difficult times. Let's go back. You can fight Midnight again, and save our nation! I believe in you…my sister."

Sunlight looked up at her cousin, who seemed to glow with the brightness of the sun. She didn't realize it, but the deep connection she shared with Flurry was at its complete peak. They were both glowing, and they realized that they didn't want to break away from each other. They needed each other. Even though they were only cousins, they loved each other with the same devoted affection real sisters had. Sunlight took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. "All right," she said determinedly, "let's make camp and make a plan."

The next few hours were taken up with everypony doing their part to make their small camp as secure and cozy as they could. Small tents were built out of trees felled by the stronger stallions among the group. The unicorns used their magic to weave together blankets and other such things, and the Pegasi flew through the woods, searching for food. When somepony completed a task, they reported back to Sunlight, who kept careful record of the things they already had and the things they so desperately needed.

When they were finished, Sunlight called a meeting of the small group. "My fellow Equestrians," she said, using the same opening that her mother used for speeches, "we are in a time of crisis. My formerly deceased sister, Midnight Sun, has taken the land for her own devious purposes. At this time, we must consider her the evil ruler of Equestria. She has everypony in her grasp and controls them by instilling them with their worst fears. These include our families and friends. We must take Equestria back city by city, until we can again reach Canterlot and defeat Midnight once and for all. Are there any questions?"

A stallion raised his hoof. "Yes?" Sunlight asked.

"Why can't we just assault Canterlot from the front?"

"Because Midnight will be expecting that. We must commit to doing the unexpected in order to retake Equestria. Now, we must recruit ponies from each of these cities and towns and form our own army. We need a formidable force to attack Canterlot once again."

"Sunlight's right," Flurry said, "now, who's with us?!" With a great cheer, everypony committed themselves to helping take Midnight's regime apart.

Suddenly, Sunlight began screaming. "I DECLARE," She yelled in a princess's rage, "THAT OUR BELOVED HOME SHALL NOT BE DESTROYED AT MY SISTER'S HOOVES! WE WILL SAVE EQUESTRIA! I WILL NOT ACCEPT FAILURE AGAIN!"

Once again, the ponies all cheered and stomped their hooves. Sunlight looked around and smiled. Everypony there was on the exact same page. Everypony there understood what they were fighting for. They weren't just fighting for the future of Equestria, they were fighting for the very future of friendship, family, and the Elements of Harmony.


	2. News of Fillydephia

After the encouraging support shown by her cousin and her new friends, Sunlight took charge of their entire operation. All the ponies agreed that this was an excellent idea. The prophecy had been revealed to everypony and they all knew that it revolved around her. So it fell to reason to have her lead. Add to that her royal status in the land, and everyone soon began bowing to her in the camp.

She was more than a little embarrassed at the display and constantly told her soldiers that they didn't need to bow to her. She hated it when ponies would do so at formal functions that her parents held. It made her feel awkwardly singled out. So, to have her newfound army constantly do it to her made her feel really bashful about herself. She tried to make them see that she was simply a pony, just like them. But they wouldn't hear of it, and they continued their courteous, if a bit overbearing, prostrations.

Two weeks went by without further incident. But Sunlight and Flurry did notice that the sky continually changed color day after day. It went from a slimy green to completely black in a matter of hours. Then the cycle would repeat itself. Day after day, as Midnight continued controlling the sun and the moon, the skies of Equestria reflected their imprisonment. The greens, greys, and blacks that were prevalent came together to create a monument to Midnight's evil and oppression. They silently sang her praises and did homage to her.

Sunlight wondered just how far a pony's mind had to go in order to create something so disgustingly heinous. How did she take something that used to be so blue and beautiful and turn it into something that looks so much like vomit? How could she? She was the daughter of the Princess of Friendship. Her destiny was supposed to be to take that position when their mother inevitably moved up and became the ruler of Equestria. Sunlight was dumbfounded at the entire situation.

One day, she was sitting and looking at the green sky. It seemed to taunt her. She thought she saw her sister's horrifying gaze within the dank and dark clouds. She looked down at the ground, which had become wet with the torrential rain that Midnight caused to fall upon the land. Her hooves were soaking wet, but she still stood there.

Then, she felt a presence beside her. It was Flurry Heart. The two cousins pressed their flanks together, trying to keep warm in the chilly wind that howled and whipped around them. Sunlight's mind was taken back to wonderful memories of when Equestria was normal, and she and Flurry would play innocently together around the Castle of Friendship. But, those days were over, and now the burden of Equestria's safety rested solely on her shoulders.

"I can't ask you to go into battle on my behalf," she said. Flurry turned and nuzzled her head. "You aren't asking me to do it for you," she said comfortingly, "you're asking me to do it for Equestria, just like you're asking everypony here. But I'm also demanding it of myself. I'm a princess just as much as you are, and if we aren't willing to fight for freedom and friendship…then what good are we?"

Sunlight nodded, recognizing the wisdom in Flurry's words. Her confidence had taken a severe beating after her first fight with Midnight, but it was returning. However, she was scared to death that, when the moment presented itself, she would turn tail and run. She was scared of being a complete and total coward. "Are the scouts back?" she asked. She referred to the party that she had sent out earlier in the week to do some reconnaissance work around the land.

Flurry shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But Crystal Sky is on the lookout for them."

"Good. She's a wonderful pony."

Flurry nodded in agreement. The two of them had become good friends with the kind and compassionate unicorn mare. She had been the daughter of two ponies busted for bit laundering, and she swore up and down she that she wasn't going to follow in their hoof steps. She asked Princess Celestia for a job in her guard corps, and the benevolent mare graciously agreed even though she had no formal training. But she had worked hard and risen through the ranks to become a captain and one of Celestia's most trusted guards.

But then Midnight Sun happened. She had seen her worst fear, that she would end up just like her parents. She was always nervous that she would become something that she didn't want to be. She didn't want to be a career criminal pony like her mother and father. She wanted to do good for Equestria, and contribute something to a society that had contributed so much to her. That's why she worked so hard. She wanted to prove to Celestia that she had what it took to help protect the things and ponies that Equestria valued the most.

Sunlight and Flurry walked over to where Crystal was standing watch, diligently guarding their camp just as she had guarded the Canterlot Castle. It also helped that Flurry's father was the one who had trained Crystal, so the two of them knew each other very well. They walked up to the blue mare, who turned down and looked at them. "Your Majesties!" She said as she bowed.

"I keep telling you that you don't have to do that, Crystal," Sunlight said. 

"I know, Princess, but I just don't feel right unless I show you the proper respect and decorum according to the code of the Canterlot Guards."

Sunlight sighed, "oh, alright. Suit yourself. Have you heard anything from the scouts yet?"

Crystal shook her head. "Nothing yet, ma'am, but I'm on the alert."

"Well, you can stop being on the alert, because I need to see everypony in my tent."

"Yes, ma'am!" Crystal said curtly before turning around and marching towards the large tent that Sunlight and Flurry shared. Sunlight followed suit, calling everypony into her tent. When they got there, everyone sat on their haunches and waited for Sunlight to begin speaking.

"Listen, everypony," she began, "I am…distressed by the fact that our scouts haven't returned yet. It's been 4 days and we haven't heard anything. So, if we don't hear anything from them in the next few hours, then I am ordering a full scouting mission. We will travel throughout the land and scope out the damage Midnight has done and how best to repair it. I have every confidence that we will…"

Suddenly, Sunlight's speech was interrupted as one of the scouts burst into the tent. He looked completely ragged and his eyes were wide. One ear was torn and blood dripped from some scratches along his flank. "Princess Sunlight!" He shouted in a panic, "your sister has unleashed your friends and family on Equestria! At this moment, Rarity is within Fillydelphia! She has the evil beam programmed into her horn, and she's keeping everypony there slaves to their own fear!"

Sunlight gasped. Rarity was one of her dearest friends. How on earth could she fight her? She turned to Flurry, hoping for some kind of sympathy, but all she got was a curt nod. The young princess turned back to her group, who looked to her for guidance. She realized that killing Rarity might be the only way to save Fillydelphia.

Then she got an angry and determined look. Her face became hard as stone and her eyes narrowed. "Alright," she said grimly, "let's do this." She turned and pointed with a hoof towards the camp entrance. With that, her entire army, including the scouting group that had just returned, left and headed for the city. They were determined to crush Rarity's grip and free the ponies there. If they didn't, then Equestria would be almost irretrievable.


	3. The Battle of Fillydelphia

Sunlight Dawn, Flurry Heart, and their small army crested the hill that guarded the city of Fillydelphia. When they got to the top, all of their hearts sank. The city, normally known for its grand beauty and wonderful old style architecture, lay in ruins. Many of its historic buildings had crumbled to the ground. The beautiful older cottages seemingly had their bricks removed one by one and dumped carelessly into piles in the street. The old Town Hall, once a national historic landmark, was torn apart. Weeds had overtaken its flower beds. Its structure was completely unsalvageable.

Sunlight felt like weeping for the city, for it had always been a priority of hers to visit there. Being a young history enthusiast, she longed to study the city's past and learn how certain ponies and events had shaped it. Its lineage was absolutely immersive. But now, she might never get that chance, especially since Midnight had unleashed Rarity upon the city. What was worse, she might have to fight or even kill Rarity to save the city.

_No, _she told herself in quiet determination, _I won't let that restrain me. Equestria must be saved, and I will overcome any obstacle that befalls me. _She turned and halted her group with a hoof. "Everypony, listen to me," she said, "we aren't exactly a formidable fighting force. We're a small group. But we can use that to our advantage. Find nooks and crannies in the city to hide in. Hiding in plain sight is darn near impossible, considering everypony in the city is probably enslaved to their worst fear. All Rarity or her forces would have to do would be to pick out the ponies who aren't acting like total zombies. So find somewhere to hide out. Wait for nightfall. When Midnight raises the moon, we go on the attack."

Her group nodded their agreement and they slowly began creeping their way down the hill towards the city's entrance. Once there, they split up into four divisions, according to the plan Sunlight had described for them on their travels there. One division was commanded by Crystal Sky, a second by Iron Hoof, a third by Fleet Wing, and a fourth by Thunder Flank. All four ponies were high level captains within Celestia's former guard corps, and they held the trust, admiration, and respect of their subordinates. Sunlight knew that they all had battle experience, and she expected them to accomplish the task.

She and Flurry would make their way to the center of town, where Rarity had set up her headquarters. Sunlight still couldn't believe that she was attempting to fight one of her close friends. The decision to attack the city had not been an easy one, and the very thought of doing combat with Rarity broke her heart. She longed for the days of yore, when she was nothing more than a foal princess. She longed to be able to hear Rarity's accented voice telling her about the latest fashions from Canterlot, or about a new dress she was making. She never pegged Rarity for anything even remotely regarding war.

But yet, here she was, trying to make peace with herself about the possibility of spilling Rarity's blood. As she so often did during troubling situations, she turned to Flurry. "What the hay are we doing here?" She asked helplessly, "I mean, we're going to try and take down Rarity! Rarity!"

Flurry nodded. "I know, Sunlight. I'm wrestling with that very same question. If we defeat Rarity, we'll help save Equestria, but in doing so, we may have to hurt a friend. It's a complete and utter paradox!"

The two fillies pressed closer to each other as they walked along, each one grateful for the other's company. Their familial bond ran so deep, one would swear they were connected by a strong cord. Neither one of them wanted to see the other one get hurt, but they also knew they would die if it meant protecting the other one.

Flurry, in particular, put a great strain on herself. _If Sunlight dies in this battle, I'll never forgive myself!_ Her chest heaved as her mind raced. She saw Rarity stabbing her horn through Sunlight's heart, erasing the magic within and causing her immediate death. An Alicorn's longevity magic was very fragile, and especially at the stage of life Sunlight was in. One wrong move, and she could say goodbye to her cousin forever. _But I can't think of that right now, _she told herself, _I've got to stay focused!_

They trotted up to Rarity's headquarters and promptly scurried into the bushes to wait for nightfall. They had agreed that Sunlight would put in a magic horn call to Crystal Sky, who would then alert the other divisions and they would attack. They had also been instructed not to seriously wound anypony unless it was absolutely necessary. After all, these were still Equestrian citizens, just under Midnight's spell.

They waited silently under the cover of the bushes for a few hours until they saw the moon slowly rise into place. Then Sunlight called Crystal, who promptly signaled the other divisions. For a few seconds after the signal, there was silence in the city. Nopony moved as they saw the enslaved shells of their fellow ponies walk the streets in solitude. Nopony wanted to attack and hurt their fellow citizens, but push had come to shove. Now was their time.

Suddenly, a great screaming filled the air as Sunlight's forces attacked Rarity's forces. They met in the middle of the town square, pawing and jabbing at each other. Rarity's forces were still being controlled by their fear, and they knew only that they had to kill whatever was in front of them before it killed them. They jabbed and screamed, only each scream was specific to the nightmare they were experiencing in their heads. They thought they were fighting the villains of their dreams. Some of them even called on Princess Luna to come and help them.

But Sunlight's forces bravely pressed on. Crystal Sky directed traffic in the first division, but things were rough. One by one, brave ponies fell dead at her side. But there was no time to mourn. She sent a group of her soldiers on a flanking mission around the right side of Rarity's line, but they were met by some of the enslaved regular citizens who joined in the fray. Sunlight's forces did their best not to harm anypony seriously, but it was impossible. Soon, they too turned to deadly force.

Pony after pony fell dead, and the Fillydelphia town square was soon stained with blood. Crystal Sky herself was badly injured, and she fell. Her fellow commanders, a couple of whom bore romantic feelings for her, ran to her side. They helped her up and ordered two of their ponies to take her away from the battlefield. She would fall unconscious on the way, but she would survive.

By this time, the battle had taken a turn for the worst for the enslaved ponies. They were being chased from the square by Sunlight's forces, who cried joyously at their victory. Thunder Flank ordered his division to continue pressing the attack all the way to Rarity's front door. Iron Hoof and Fleet Wing followed suit, and fairly soon, the battle surrounded Sunlight and Flurry's hiding spot.

But by this time the battle had turned into a rescue operation. Sunlight's forces captured many of the enslaved ones. But they had no malicious intent. Instead, they were going to try and use them to develop an antidote spell for the great fear that Midnight had placed on the land. They also helped many of the injured on the opposing side back to their hooves and tried to get them medical help.

The battle was over. Sunlight's forces had completely decimated Rarity's line in the square, and now they were tending to the fallen. Sunlight's small lip quivered as she shed tears in her hiding spot. "I…sent all those ponies…to their deaths!" She suddenly exclaimed. She turned and sobbed into Flurry's shoulder. "Sh…" Flurry said as she ran a hoof through her cousin's mane. "It's okay, Sunlight. You did what you had to do to save this city. Yes, some ponies were killed, and that's sad. But we don't have time to mourn right now. We have to stop Rarity."

Sunlight turned up and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. _I won't let Rarity hurt anymore innocent ponies, and I won't allow Midnight to force my hoof again!_ With these thoughts, she and Flurry ran into Rarity's headquarters. The guards had been so distracted by the battle, that the two filly princesses had no problem getting in. The problem was how they would deal with Rarity and then come back out.


	4. Sunlight vs Rarity

Sunlight and Flurry raced into Rarity's throne room. There they found the formerly generous and kind fashionista in a complete realm of insanity. Her normally neat and orderly mane was completely out of place. Her horn glowed green and her face twisted up in a hideous smile. For some reason, she looked different from the other ponies that had been enslaved by Midnight.

"Hello, darlings!" She said in a way that sent shivers down Sunlight's spine, "I must say, I've missed the two of you!"

"Rarity, what the hay happened to you?!" Flurry asked in a fright, "you…look…so…different!"

"But I am different, Flurry! Finally, I've unlocked my true potential, thanks to my mistress!"

"Your mistress?" 

"Why, Queen Midnight, of course! She's the best thing that's ever happened to me!" As Rarity sang Midnight's praises, Sunlight noticed that her eyes glowed green. The small filly quickly deduced what was going on. Rarity was imprisoned, but she was imprisoned within herself. _So that's Midnight's game, _Sunlight thought, _total magical mind control. _

"Rarity, you don't know what you're saying!"

"Oh, but I do, darling! I know exactly what I'm saying! I'm telling you that Queen Midnight is the best thing for Equestria and for me, and if you step any closer, I'll be forced to tear your face off!" She finished her speech, batting her eyes and smiling creepily. But Flurry and Sunlight stood their ground and dared to inch closer.

Suddenly, Rarity stormed off of her giant throne and charged the fillies. She quickly knocked Flurry aside and ran after Sunlight. The princess, using her brain, ran throughout the room and rapidly teleported herself from small space to small space. She didn't want to engage Rarity in hoof-to-hoof combat, but she also didn't want to run away like a coward. She thought maybe she might be able to reason with Rarity long enough to work up a spell to break Midnight's mind control.

But sadly, that was not to be. She ran out of spaces to hide and soon found herself in Rarity's teeth. The deranged white pony bit down on her leg. She howled in pain as blood flowed freely. But then that pain turned to rage. She ripped her leg out of Rarity's grip and turned and reared up on her hind legs. She was snorting with a fury that she never thought possible. Even Flurry was a little intimidated at Sunlight's anger.

Then the filly lunged forward and bit Rarity's shoulder with all her strength. Rarity screamed in pain, but lowered her head and drove her horn along Sunlight's flank. Tufts of fur from both ponies rained down like snow and scattered all over the floor. The two ponies were a mass of screaming, screeching voices as they furiously pawed and bit at each other. Blood flowed like a river from the two.

Flurry tried to intervene, but Sunlight continuously stopped her. She cared too much for her cousin's safety to see her get killed by the deranged fashionista. She was also surprised at just how good of a fighter Rarity was. She could certainly hold her own against anypony. _So how did Midnight enslave her so easily? _The princess thought amidst the fighting. _I guess it was just the sheer surprise of Midnight's sudden appearance. She didn't have time to avoid that evil beam. _Soon enough, the fight spilled over by Rarity's throne where the white unicorn used her magic to pick up a knife. "I've got you now, you little witch!" She said.

Sunlight stopped short and began looking for a weapon of her own. Her horn was sharp, but it wasn't nearly as sharp as the blade that now confronted her. Her eyes darted back and forth, praying that she could find something to defend herself with. Then she saw a loose piece of extremely sharp iron on Rarity's throne. She magically dislodged it, and the duel began. Both mares used their incredible magic prowess to stab and prod at each other. They parried and slashed, blood flowing with each successive strike.

Soon, both of them were exhausted and their hits became weak and sloppy. Sunlight's fur was matted down over her eyes, and blood got in them from her multiple wounds. Flurry tried to run in and help her, but Sunlight managed to see her and stop her with a hoof. "This is my battle, Flurry. Please…don't interfere. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll get hurt a million times over if it means your protection! You've stopped me from intervening in this fight one too many times! I love you too much to see you dead!" Flurry said defiantly. She then ran over and butted Rarity over on her side. "NO!" Sunlight screamed as she raced forward. What Flurry hadn't seen was that Rarity, in her exhaustion, had dropped the knife and was now falling towards a fatal blow. Sunlight was determined to save her and to break Midnight's control. She wanted their friend back more than anything.

So she got in the way of Rarity's fall and took the blow herself. "SUNLIGHT!" Flurry screamed as she saw her cousin go under Rarity's much larger body. She quickly ran around and scooted the unconscious unicorn off her best friend. "Sunlight…" she choked out. The tears were immediate. Sunlight lay completely still. The knife had gone right through both of her flanks. Flurry could do nothing but bend down and sob into her shoulder.

"No…not this…not now…" She sobbed softly, "the prophecy…I…believed in it. I wanted to believe it could be true. But I guess…Zecora was wrong. Now Midnight Sun has control…and nopony will ever stop her!"

"That's not true," a voice suddenly said. Flurry turned and saw Rarity, only it wasn't the deranged pony from before. It was the kind and generous fashionista that everypony loved. Flurry immediately broke into a smile and threw her hooves around her. She knew this Rarity. She knew that this was their friend.

"Thank you, Flurry," Rarity said, "you and Sunlight saved my life. I can't believe I was treating all the poor ponies of this city so dreadfully! I will never be able to forgive myself for it."

"No, Rarity," Flurry said, "you did nothing wrong. Midnight Sun was controlling you and causing you to do these horrible things." Flurry, too, had noticed very early on that Rarity was being used as a puppet.

"Yes, I know Midnight was controlling me. I couldn't stop her. Everything went completely dark and then I woke up here. I could see everything that I was doing, like it was some gigantic movie projector, but I was forbidden from intervening. I could see you and Sunlight race in to try and stop me. I watched every moment of that bloody and horrible battle with Sunlight. I even saw her…"

Here Rarity stopped and began shedding tears. She turned to the limp body of the young princess. "I even saw her sacrifice her own life for mine! She's a true friend! A true, true friend!"

"You guys can stop using the past tense to describe me," a voice suddenly said. To their astonishment, Sunlight's seemingly lifeless body began moving. The knife was magically removed and the holes plugged up. An essence wrapped itself around her and then gently set her down on her hooves. She was completely healed.

Flurry once again broke into a smile and threw her hooves around her cousin, who gladly returned the embrace. More than a few happy tears were shared between the two. "I thought you were dead!" Flurry said.

"So did I," Sunlight responded, "but the knife missed my heart, where the magic within an Alicorn resides. That magic is somewhat self-autonomous, and it reacts very heavily in the presence of friendship. When it saw that Rarity was back to being generous, and when it saw your devotion to me, Flurry, it sped through my body and healed me. Normally, it would have done so anyway, but it was a quicker process because of the sheer amount of friendship in this room." 

Rarity and Flurry smiled at each other. Once again, true friendship had saved somepony from a disaster. They had both seen it a thousand times, maybe even more, but it still rung true. Rarity remembered the song that she and her friends had sung on the day Twilight became a princess. "A true, true friend helps a friend in need…" She said softly. "Indeed, Rarity. Indeed," Sunlight said.


	5. A Deadly Alliance

Flurry, Sunlight, and Rarity spent the rest of that day and the following days breaking Midnight's spell on everypony in Fillydelphia. They were lauded for their kindness and compassion, as they didn't imprison or harm anypony who had been caught in Midnight's trap. Sunlight found that she would receive gracious hugs from the adult mares and stallions, and more than a few kisses from some bashful colts her age. She found them cute, especially one, named Silver Wing.

He was a Pegasus, hence his name, and he and Sunlight quickly formed a bond. She was at the age where she would begin noticing members of the opposite sex and she definitely noticed him. He noticed her, too, and the two quickly formed a strong bond. They went everywhere and did everything together, and this left Flurry Heart more than a little confused.

_I thought Sunlight and I were best friends, _she thought sadly one day as she went about her daily tasks. She was in charge of breaking Midnight's fear spell using an antidotal spell they had cooked up. She would softly touch an enslaved pony with the tip of her horn and the warmth of friendship and the light of the Elements of Harmony would pass through their body. Typically, the saved pony would leap for joy and thank Flurry profusely for getting them out of that predicament.

She found herself wandering towards the gate of the city. She turned and noticed Sunlight and Silver headed towards her. She grumbled to herself. _Why do I have to deal with that colt again? _But she put on a friendly, albeit fake, smile as they approached. "Hi, Flurry!" Sunlight greeted cheerfully, "Silver and I were just on the way to go forage for some more food. Our stock is running low. You wanna come with us?"

Flurry blinked. It had been two days since Sunlight had asked her to do anything. Frankly, she was a little surprised. The strain that Sunlight's new relationship with Silver had put on their friendship was immense. She figured Sunlight would never want to do anything with her again. "Um…sure," she said tentatively, "just let me finish rounding up the enslaved ones and ridding them of their afflictions."

Truth be told, she was already done with that. But she needed somewhere to be away from Sunlight and Silver Wing. She went to a small corner of the city and wept a bit. She was also more than a little jealous of Sunlight. Silver was a very handsome young colt, and Flurry harbored a lot of romantic feelings for him. But his eyes were fixed on Sunlight, and Flurry didn't want to destroy her friendship with her cousin over a colt. _Still, though, _Flurry thought, _I'm older. Shouldn't I get the first crack at romance?_

"Maybe you should," a dark voice said. Flurry whipped around and looked through her hiding place. But she saw nopony. "Who…who's there?" She stammered, "I'm warning you! I've got wings and a horn and I know how to use them!"

"Oh, I know you do," the voice said as its source finally materialized. King Sombra himself made his way out of a dense fog that suddenly appeared. Flurry Heart gasped and quickly prepared to defend herself. "You won't get me, you son of a witch!" She said angrily. "Oh, such a mouth on you," Sombra said, "I like it. Listen, princess, I'm not here to hurt you."

Flurry's guard lowered just a bit and she cocked her head. She also raised her eyebrow, sending a message that she didn't trust him one bit, but she was going to listen anyway. He smiled and continued. "I'm here to make peace with you and Princess Sunlight Dawn. You see, young one, I rule your home now. But Midnight has betrayed our agreement. She told me that she would never encroach upon The Crystal Empire as long as I was ruler…but she has. She has sent a division of her slave army into my dominion and dared to kill some of my ponies! Now, I want revenge. I believe that my best shot at getting it…is if I ally myself with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sombra!" Flurry said, "I'll never join you! My mother and father's blood flows through that empire, and soon mine will as well! We are the heartbeat of the crystal ponies, and we will fight to protect them, even from you! So you can just forget your stupid deal!"

Flurry's words didn't seem to faze the evil king. He began circling her and prodding at her with his hoof. "Don't touch me," Flurry said darkly. Then, she realized something. He had known what she was thinking about Sunlight and Silver. "By the way…how did you know what I was thinking earlier?"

"I'm King Sombra," he said, "I can read your mind, as well as the mind of everypony. I know what you want, dear, and I can get it for you. I can sway that nice young colt away from Sunlight and cause him to fall in love with you. If you'll do one thing for me…join me. Bring all of your armies and fix them to mine. Together, we can remove Midnight Sun from power, take Equestria back, and you'll have the prince you've always wanted!"

"I have not wanted a prince!" Flurry said. But her blush betrayed her true feelings. "Ah," Sombra said, "but you do want a prince, don't you? Remember, I can read your mind. Also, I've taken the liberty of doing some personal reconnaissance work. I've watched you in your room, reading those fairy tales where the handsome stallion rescues the beautiful mare in distress. You want that fairy tale to become your reality, and I can help you. If you'll only join me."

Flurry stopped and thought hard. This was a huge decision, one that could potentially result in Equestria being set free from Midnight's grasp. It could also result in her own personal "happily ever after." But, would she really be happy? She would be stealing away a pony that her cousin had grown to adore and cherish so much. She would be breaking a bond of friendship with not just one pony, but two. Was it worth it to defeat Midnight and ensure her own happiness?

Furthermore, how could she trust King Sombra? After all, he was The Crystal Empire's biggest threat. He had destroyed so many beautiful things in his tyrannical reign. Was she willing to put her future and the future of Equestria into his hooves? Then she stopped and thought of Silver Wing. She was entranced by him. She had seen how compassionate and caring he was with other ponies, and how willing he was to stand up and defend the innocent. She also loved his looks.

She became entangled in her thoughts and absentmindedly held out her hoof. Sombra quickly shook it. "It's a deal," he said. His eyes narrowed and his sharp teeth glistened in the afternoon light. Little did Flurry know it, but she had made a deal with the pony devil. In time, she would know if his apparent kindness and concern was genuine. For now, she would have to trust his sincerity. Equestria, and her future, depended on it.


	6. Cousins or Rivals?

Flurry decided to keep her new partnership with King Sombra a secret from Sunlight and Silver. She was furious when Sunlight decided to give Silver equal command over their army. The two of them were the new Equestrian power couple, but they were carbon copies of Princess Celestia. They didn't flaunt their position over anypony. Rather, you might find them helping the sickly among them or tending to the wounded. But Flurry's jealousy spiraled into full on hatred. She hated seeing them together. She hated seeing them kiss and hug in public. _Why can't that me be with Silver? _She thought selfishly.

Their new headquarters in Fillydelphia was almost complete. From there, they would strike out on a two pronged assault against Midnight's forces throughout Equestria. One prong would head east and hit the cities of Manehattan, Trottingham, and Baltimare. The other would turn south and west and hit Las Pegasus, Manesford, and finally Ponyville itself. Their mission was to drive Midnight's slave spell out of the ponies who were there, and every unicorn that had been recruited from Fillydelphia was outfitted with the antidote.

Flurry was overseeing the rebuilding of the once great city. She had plans to retool the cottages so that they would retain their old architectural feel, but with modern conveniences. Some of them didn't have running electricity, so the ponies who lived there had to light candles and lamps to see. She found this to be an incredibly dangerous fire hazard, so she ordered new wiring to be put in all of them. Luckily, there were no shortage of electrician ponies in the city, so they went to work for her.

She also got the bank and town hall up and running again. Her team got the grounds cleaned up around the hall and busily fixed all of the broken windows and bent boards that the old structure now possessed. In the process of doing so, they also helped fix the shattered memories of the ponies who lived there. When they had come out of their enslavement, they had looked around in shock at their city. Some of them shed multitudes of tears and wondered how they would ever repair their home. But soon enough, they saw progress being made and they were finally able to feel comfortable living there again.

One day, Sunlight, Flurry, Silver, and the town's ponies held a ceremony to reopen the town hall and their new military headquarters. Sunlight was dressed in a very special gown that Rarity had designed for her, as was Flurry. Sunlight's was bright blue, like the crystal sky Equestria used to have, with white fringes around the side. Flurry's was bright white with specks of blue and pink in it, reflecting her own coat and mane. Silver was dressed in his general's uniform. Flurry couldn't help but seethe at her cousin when she saw Silver. _He's so handsome! _She thought dreamily, _Sunlight's so lucky. I wish I had that luck._

"My fellow Equestrians!" Sunlight said after casting a spell on her voice to make it loud enough for everypony to hear, "today marks a momentous occasion! This is the official reopening of Fillydelphia!" The crowd cheered loudly and Sunlight waved her hoof to settle them down. Flurry couldn't help but notice the commanding presence the filly had on them. She was already starting to behave like a ruler. "I am proud to stand here before you today, at the helm of the reconstruction of this great Equestrian landmark! You have all put in many hours and days of effort, sweating under the oppressive heat that my sister has proclaimed upon this land. But have no fear, everypony! Soon, Midnight Sun will pay for her crimes!"

Another cheer was followed by another wave of Sunlight's hoof. "Today, I hereby proclaim Midnight guilty of high treason against Equestria and sentence her to death. I don't care which pony kills her, just as long as she dies and stays dead. That is part two of our mission. Part one is to free all of the enslaved ponies. Part two is to kill Midnight. Now, I know not all of you are going to be part of our expedition. But I don't want you lazing around here in town while the rest of the ponies fight. I want your promise that you will help with our war effort. I don't care how you do it, whether it's making food to send to our troops, or sewing clothes together under Rarity's careful supervision. Just make sure you are doing something to help bring Equestria back to the glorious depiction of love and friendship that it once was! Now, with the help of my beloved cousin, Princess Flurry Heart, and my special colt friend, Silver Wing, we shall cut this ribbon…," she pointed to a pink ribbon behind them, "…and in so doing create a new future, not only for Fillydelphia, but for all Equestria!"

The crowd roared again as the three leading ponies stepped up to the ribbon. Silver held a pair of scissors in his wing, and Flurry and Sunlight fired up their horns. At a nod from Sunlight, the three of them all cut the ribbon in unison, causing an even bigger uproar from the crowd. Their months of hard work and preparation had paid off. They had their home back, and it was truly theirs. They had built it, and each one of them could say they had helped in the process.

Flurry, Silver, and Sunlight trotted into their new headquarters, followed by their division commanders. "Go on ahead, Silver," Sunlight said, giving her colt friend a kiss on the cheek, "I need to see Flurry for a few minutes."

"Alright, sweetheart," he said, smiling at her. Flurry stood there in silent jealousy for a few minutes until Silver and the division leaders headed off into their meeting area.

Sunlight turned to her cousin. "Flurry…is something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine, Sunlight," Flurry lied, "really, I am."

"No, you're not. You get angry at the slightest thing that goes wrong and I've gotten reports that you've physically abused some of the ponies under your command. Now, I don't want to seem like your mother here, but we can't have that within our ranks."

"Will you shut up for two seconds?!" Flurry exploded, "good Celestia, it's like you just can't stop talking!" Sunlight was taken aback. Her cousin never yelled at her or verbally abused her like that. "I…I'm sorry, Flurry, I…"

"You what?" Flurry huffed, "you wanna make out with your colt friend some more?!"

Those words stung Sunlight in ways she had never been stung before. Flurry's jealousy had been made apparent, and Sunlight's eyes filled with tears. She thought her cousin loved her. She thought she would be happy that she had found somepony special. "Well," Sunlight said, "if that's the way you feel about it, then maybe I just don't need you as my second-in-command!"

"Why did you need me in the first place?" Flurry challenged. She then followed that up with a sarcastic quip. "You have Silver Wing, Celestia's gift to ponies everywhere!"

Sunlight gritted her teeth angrily. She could feel the special connection she had with Flurry being severed, and a huge part of her wanted to save it. But the part that was in love with Silver Wing wanted no part of Flurry. That part overpowered the other one. "Fine," Sunlight said, "you're relieved of your command. Get the buck out of my headquarters!"

"This isn't over, Sunlight," Flurry said as she backed away and ran out. "I'll form my own army, and we'll beat yours and save Equestria!"

When Flurry said that, Sunlight's attitude completely changed. She ran after her cousin, desperately trying to get her to come back. She didn't want to turn the saving of Equestria into a competition. There was a time and a place for a competitive spirit, and this wasn't either. But it was too late. Flurry had already run off. Sunlight sat back on her haunches and began weeping. Had she spoken too sharply? Had her tone been too superior? Had she really taken something as important as saving their home and turned it into a rivalry with Flurry? She didn't know. Reluctantly, she turned around and went back to meet with Silver and the division commanders.


	7. The Battle of Manehattan

A/N: Hey, guys. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! One thing I do want to point out is when it comes to people reviewing my stories. I know I am an imperfect writer, and I appreciate it when people give me pointers on how to improve things. But one thing I won't tolerate are reviews that either insult me or insult someone else or aren't constructive in their criticism. Over this series of stories, I've received a number of these from one person. I've deleted them, because I don't feel that they belong here. Like I said, I don't mind negative reviews if they are done constructively. But reviews that simply say, "this sucks," or, "this is (expletive)," won't be tolerated. Why do you believe this is bad? That's what I'm interested in. That being said, thanks for your time and thanks for your continued support! Now, without further ado…The Battle of Manehattan!

A few days after Flurry and Sunlight's fight, a prong of the latter's army marched out of Fillydelphia and headed for Manehattan. Their mission was to save all of the enslaved ponies that they could. Unfortunately, as Sunlight had learned during the battle of Fillydelphia, the fearful ponies would attack and kill anything that got in their way. So she had authorized the use of deadly force in self-defense. But they were to try at all costs to pin the enslaved ones down so that their unicorn force could blast them with the antidote. _The only pony that needs to die is Midnight, _she thought as they marched along.

When they got to the outskirts of town, Sunlight halted the army and stood at its head with her division commanders. "Everypony, listen up!" She said loudly, "our scouts have reported that my old friend Rainbow Dash is now the one in charge of this city! We saw what happened with Rarity, and I do not want to fight Dash. If you see her, only engage as a last resort! Try and talk her over to one of our unicorns so they can heal her. Remember, she isn't the same Dash. She's being controlled by Midnight herself. So be gentle with her if you can. If not, then do what you must. Now, then, everypony…CHARGE!"

With a great yell, the ponies barged into Manehattan. The enslaved ponies didn't have time to think or prepare. Soon enough, they were engulfed in a heaving mass of ponies all screaming various pro-Equestria phrases. The unicorns darted this way and that, blasting the fear out of their friends and fellow citizens. Once they had been freed, the Manehattanites turned and began fighting on the side of Sunlight's army. Sadly, many ponies fell dead. Their fear wouldn't allow them to stay down and Sunlight's soldiers were forced to do what they had to.

Sunlight herself charged into battle, pinning down an enslaved Manehattan pony. "NO!" The deranged pony screamed, "I WON'T! YOU WON'T HURT ME AGAIN, MOMMY! YOU WON'T!" She was in complete hysterics and her eyes seemed to bore holes directly through Sunlight's coat. Luckily, Sunlight had the antidote in her own horn and she quickly blasted all of the fear out of the pinned down pony. The mare looked up. "Princess Sunlight?" She asked, "what are you doing here? What's going on? Why is everypony fighting?"

"I don't have time to explain everything, but we need you. Equestria needs you!"

The mare nodded curtly. "I'll do my best," she said.

Sunlight nodded in return. "Go and pin down anypony with glowing green eyes!"

So the mare raced through the crowd, pinning down pony after pony and saving lives in the process. Sunlight watched her move in astonishment. She was absolutely amazing! Her hooves seemed to float in midair as she galloped throughout the mass of fighting, screaming ponies. Even though she was an Earth pony, she looked like she was flying with all the speed of a Pegasus.

The mare came back over to Sunlight. "Your Highness," she said, "I believe the battle is nearly won!"

"Don't sell yourself short," Sunlight said, "we've still got a long way to go. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name? My name is Fire Hoof, your highness."

"Fire Hoof? The famous race pony?"

"Uh, yes, Your Majesty," Fire Hoof said, blushing in embarrassment. She had no idea that the royal family knew who she was. She didn't believe herself to be anypony special. She had won the Canterlot Derby 10 times, but she tried not to let the fame get to her head. She was also a very beautiful mare, with a bright yellow coat and pretty orange eyes.

"Do you think you could carry me on your back to the center of town?" Sunlight asked.

"I can try!" Fire Hoof said as she bent her shoulder down. The filly princess scrambled up on her back and she reared up. "Alright," Sunlight said, "let's go save Fluttershy!"

The race pony quickly began flying through the crowd, darting this way and that to avoid obstacles. Her fleet hooves and sleek body made quick work of the distance between where they were and Dash's central headquarters. They ran through the streets and passed dozens of crumbling skyscrapers. _Another city to be rebuilt, _Sunlight thought sadly as they continued racing along.

But there was one obstacle they didn't expect. Another pony army came charging into the city and began fighting with Sunlight's army and the enslaved ponies. From her perch on Fire Hoof's back, Sunlight looked around in a panic. Who was leading this other pony army and where had they come from? Then she gasped. _FLURRY! _She screamed internally.

At the moment she thought that, her cousin came galloping in. She quickly used her hoof-to-hoof combat skills to kill a couple Fillydelphia ponies along with some of the enslaved ones. Sunlight was in absolute shock. She knew Flurry was upset with her for her new relationship with Silver Wing, but this was overkill. She quickly leapt off Fire Hoof's back and charged towards her cousin.

"FLURRY HEART!" She screamed in a rage as she dodged the fighting ponies. She quickly stood face to face with Flurry. The other princess was dressed in a suit of armor fitted just for her. She removed her helmet, and Sunlight noticed that both of her ears were torn and there was a fresh scar on her neck.

"What do you want?" Flurry asked angrily.

"I want you back on my side!"

"Well, that's not gonna happen! I told you my army was gonna defeat yours and save Equestria, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!"

"Please, Flurry…come home. I miss you so much!" Sunlight said as she began shedding tears. She wanted her cousin back more than anything. She wanted the sisterly bond they had to be restored. She wanted to go back to the way things used to be. She couldn't have asked for a better second-in-command than Flurry, and she was ashamed of the way her temper had gotten the better of her. The future of friendship was at stake, and she didn't want to be battling her best friend while trying to save it.

"No amount of your pathetic wailing will ever get me to come back to you!" Flurry growled, "I am my own pony now! I don't need you! I NEVER DID!" With those words, pain flooded Sunlight like she had never felt before. A magic force, unseen to anypony, seemed to run her over like a freight train. Her heart ached and she seemed to be knocked back a bit. Flurry watched in astonishment as her cousin wobbled around a bit and fell unconscious.


	8. Old Friend or New Enemy?

Silver Wing, when he noticed Sunlight fall unconscious, immediately raced to her side. He bent down and began administering first aid. Everypony in Sunlight's army had been trained in such measures, and now it appeared that it might help save their leader's life. He pressed on her chest many times and gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, but nothing was working. She remained unconscious. Her breathing was shallow and he yelled for every medic that he could possibly get.

When Sunlight fell, two of the three armies stopped to look on at the scene. Unfortunately, the third one, the remaining elements of Midnight's enslaved army, continued fighting their attackers. Some of the ponies were caught off guard and didn't have the chance to defend themselves.

Silver quickly took command and ordered Thunder Flank's division to suppress these surprise attacks. Thunder ordered three brigades to wrap around the back side of the city and heal as many ponies as they could. They were to resort to deadly force only if absolutely necessary. Thankfully, it wasn't a necessity and before they knew it, everypony was cured of their affliction.

But Sunlight Dawn remained unconscious. Silver and the medics continued their efforts to save her. Their cries of anguish at each failed attempt reverberated throughout the city. Even the ponies of Flurry Heart's army were a little squeamish. They shifted around uncomfortably. A lot of them were questioning their earlier decision to sign up with Flurry.

Silver turned up and looked at the white filly princess. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. She had no idea that her proclamation of hatred would have such a huge impact. She looked back at Silver, who's once friendly attitude had turned to one of spitting anger. He slowly walked over to her. She instinctively began backing up, trying to avoid a swipe of his hoof or a lethal bite.

"Silver…I can explain…" She began

"No…" He said with hurt, sorrow, and rage in his voice, "…you don't get the chance to explain. I'm going to kill you right here and right now." 

"No! Please! I…I can make this right!" 

"How?! Sunlight might be dead because of you!"

"I…I…I…

"And all because of your jealousy. She told me about it, Flurry. She told me how angry you got because of our relationship and how you put all of Equestria in jeopardy! This is your fault!"

At his accusatory words, Flurry became angered. Even though she knew it was the absolute truth, she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to be told that she was in the wrong. She hated when other ponies did that. It wasn't Silver's place to question her. After all, she was still a princess of Equestria, and speaking with such a pony demanded a certain sense of decorum. Silver had none of that. But that did nothing to abate Flurry's feelings for him, and her jealousy burned like a fire in her soul.

"Mark my words, Silver Wing," she said, "someday…I will get to you. I will have you for my very own, and Sunlight will be rotting in the wastes of Canterlot! CRYSTAL ARMY! RETREAT!"

She stomped her hoof and turned tail. She ran off from the city with her army close at her heels. Silver Wing tried to go after her, but something inside held him back. He turned and looked at his beloved Sunlight. He knew she would be disappointed in him if he even attempted to hurt Flurry. She still loved her as deeply as a sister, and she didn't want anything to break that love. She always said that she hoped that, one day, they could be reunited.

But that didn't stop him from screaming after Flurry. "YOU COWARD," he roared, "YOU GET YOUR TAIL BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" But his words fell on deaf ears. Flurry didn't turn around as her army made haste back to wherever it was they came from. He panted a bit before turning back to Sunlight. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw her coming to. But there was an odd look in her eyes.

"Sunlight? What's wrong?"

"Flurry Heart…she was here…"

He nodded. "Yeah, she was."

"Listen, Silver. I saw your entire exchange with Flurry Heart."

"But how?! You were unconscious!"

Her eyes began glowing and she looked many times wiser. Silver thought she had never looked more beautiful. Her purple coat seemed to be tinged with flame and her horn was tingling with magic. She arose and walked over to Silver. She put a hoof on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I was sleeping in the Tree of Harmony's magic. That magic caused my consciousness to be lifted out of my body and I was able to bear witness to what happened. I was also able to figure out why Flurry's declaration of hatred knocked me unconscious."

"Why?"

"Flurry and I share a bond deeper than most friends in Equestria, deeper than my own mother and her friends. The Tree of Harmony works to protect friendship in our land and, while no friendship should be more important than another, mine with Flurry is somehow crucial in a way nopony else's is. When Flurry told me that she never needed me, the Tree's magic swooped in and knocked me unconscious. It didn't want our friendship to be severed any further than that. Celestia knows what would have happened if I'd stayed awake. I might have told Flurry that I hated her, or that I didn't care for her anymore. But nothing could be further from the truth. Now I'm fighting to save two things, Equestria and my friendship with her."

"But, her hatred stems from jealousy, and the only way to eradicate it would be…"

"I know, Silver. It would be to end my relationship with you. But that's not gonna happen either. I love you, Silver, and I love Flurry. I want my cousin and my colt friend by my side through thick and thin forever."

Her smile grew, and he swore he saw Celestia's sun in her eyes. Her heart was not only written on her sleeve, it was tattooed up and down her entire body. Her spirit was soaring and his soared with it. His heart melted at the sight and he gave her a small kiss. "I love you too, Sunlight. But I do have one more question."

"What's that?"

"Does that make Flurry Heart a new enemy?"

"No, darling. It doesn't. It makes Flurry an old friend worth saving…and we will save her. I swear it. We will bring her back, defeat Midnight, and reinstall Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and my mother as the rulers of Equestria!"

This declaration earned a terrific cheer from the gathered ponies, who had all been listening intently to Sunlight and Silver's conversation. The formerly enslaved ponies seemed to cheer the loudest. They wanted to take revenge on Midnight for stealing their lives away from them. Now they had that opportunity. They wanted to reinsert friendship into the land that was known around the world for it, and they knew they would fight and die in order to make sure that it was restored.


	9. Rescuing Rainbow Dash

Sunlight, Silver, and a special group of ponies selected specifically for this mission made their way into Rainbow Dash's central headquarters. They noticed that it was incredibly makeshift. _Even in enslavement, she's the laziest pony ever, _Sunlight thought in annoyance. Then she mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be saying things like that! After all, Dash was a close friend and she needed to respect that. _Still, it couldn't hurt her to show some care when it comes to her work. _

They arrived outside their friend's door. "Alright," Sunlight whispered to her team, "we do this by the book. Do NOT kill Rainbow Dash. I repeat, do NOT kill Rainbow. We need her alive to join our side." She turned to three members of the UTF, or Unicorn Tactical Force. "UTF Agents, are you ready?" The three nodded and loaded up their horns with the antidotal spell. "Good, then let's do this."

They got up and quietly opened the door and peered inside. Rainbow Dash was sitting on a mediocre excuse for a throne. Her eyes glowed green and a wicked smile was plastered all over her face. Her entranced mind sensed the new presence in the room and she got off and half-walked, half-stumbled over to where Sunlight's team was.

"So…this is the force that's been sent to stop me? Rather stupid looking ponies, if I do say so myself," she said rudely. Sunlight had to remind herself that she was completely at Midnight's beck and call. When Midnight pulled a string, her puppets danced. Rainbow Dash was trapped within herself, and that was the worst place to be trapped in. When somepony was in Dash's situation, it became a veritable impossibility for them to be rescued. But Sunlight and her team were going to try. Dash was their friend, and they knew the real one was in there somewhere.

Dash laughed in a voice that didn't seem to come from her. It seemed to materialize out of the depths of each pony's worst nightmare. It was a ragged laugh, with an edge so sharp, everypony swore that they were bleeding when it cut through them. "So…" Dash said as she slithered around each pony, "…what are you planning to do? Cut me loose from my mistress like you did Rarity?"

Sunlight's mouth fell open. "How…did…you…know?"

"News travels fast, especially when you have spies in Fillydelphia. But just because you set Rarity free from our Queen, doesn't mean you'll set me free."

She began walking around the room oddly, every once in a while turning and giving the invading ponies a sneer of contempt. "You see, Sunlight Dawn," she said as she walked, "I am the leader of Manehattan now. Queen Midnight has graciously given me more than I ever deserved. So…why the hay would I want you to come in and take it all away from me?"

"Dash, you aren't in your right mind! I know the real you is in there, loyal to the very end! You would never betray your friends!"

"Oh, wouldn't I? You see, little Sunlight, our old pal Cozy Glow was right. Friendship is power, and the more friends you have, the more power you have!"

"Midnight!" Sunlight suddenly yelled, "I know you can hear me through Rainbow Dash! You've turned my friend into a bonafide pony politician, and I won't allow it! UTF, MOVE!"

With that, the unicorns swooped in and tried to pin Dash down so they could blast her with the antidote, but she was too quick. She flew up to the ceiling and perched there. "I'm like a cute little birdy," she suddenly sang out, "too quick for your little eyes to perceive! Oh! First, I'm here!" Then, quick as lightning, she flew to another perch. "Then I'm here! I can be everywhere in the blink of an eye! Who among you possesses such speed?!"

"I do…" A voice said. Sunlight grinned. She knew that pony. Everypony stepped aside as Fire Hoof walked out of the detail. "I possess that speed, and even though I am a simple Earth pony, I shall catch you."

"Catch me?! You can't catch me!"

"Oh, yes, I can. I'm one of the best racers in Equestria, and that's not being conceited. That's just showing you what you're up against."

"Best racers, hm? Your confidence intrigues me, along with my new mistress. Very well, we shall have a race. Me against you. If I win, you all have to bow to me and Queen Midnight. If you win, you may pin me down and blast me to smithereens." 

Sunlight realized that her sister was cutting a very difficult deal without realizing it. Rainbow Dash was fast, and under Midnight's control, she could potentially be even faster. But Fire Hoof was lightning quick. In fact, legends were told about her. They said that, when she was going at top speed, she would leave a blazing trail of flames behind her.

Fire smirked. "Alright, you're on."

With that, they both got into starting positions. "Once around the city. First one to make it back to this spot wins," Dash said as she sneered. Fire nodded, agreeing to the terms.

"On your marks, get set…GO!" Sunlight shouted. They both tore out of the makeshift headquarters and flew through town. They were so quick that nopony could track them. They were blurs as they raced through crumbling skyscrapers, damaged streets, and dangerous hazards.

What Rainbow Dash and Midnight didn't know was that Fire Hoof and the UTF had a plan. Midway through the race, she suddenly stopped short. Dash continued running and she began laughing. "I have you!" She taunted. "I knew you couldn't out run the great Rainbow…" But that was all she got out, for she ran into a brick wall. It was Lead Tail, one of the biggest members of the UTF. He quickly pinned Dash down and blasted her with his magic. The fear and entrancement left Dash's eyes, and she fell unconscious.

She woke up a few hours later, back at her makeshift headquarters, which was quickly being converted into a real one for Sunlight and her Manehattan army. "Holy Celestia's Wings…" Dash groaned groggily, "…where am I?"

"You're in a familiar environment," Sunlight said as she put a friendly hoof on Dash's shoulder.

"Sunlight?" Dash asked, "what are you doing here? Where's Twilight?"

Sunlight looked down. "Taken hostage by my sister, I'm afraid. But you've just been set free!"

"Set free?"

Sunlight nodded. "Yes, and thankfully, we didn't have to spill your blood to do it."

"Oh, my head. What happened to me? I remember the Summer Sun Celebration…and then there's a big, black hole."

Sunlight realized that Midnight had not allowed Rainbow to watch herself being used as Rarity had been. "You were a puppet for Midnight Sun," Fire Hoof said as she walked over beside Rainbow, "she was using you to tear Manehattan apart." 

Dash gasped. "I was being used to destroy a city?! I am so sorry!"

"Don't be," Sunlight said, "you had no control over what was happening. But we don't have time for that kind of thing now. We have to free Canterlot from Midnight's clutches."

"Ma'am, what about Flurry Heart?" Lead Tail asked.

"Flurry will have to wait," Sunlight said, "right now we must worry about Equestria. If she appears and begins attacking our army, then we will fight her. But for now, Canterlot is our number one priority. Rainbow, will you join us?"

"Of course!" Dash said as she felt a burst of energy flood her body. She knew she would fight to the death to defend her home. "I can do whatever you need me to." Sunlight smiled. This was the Dash she knew and loved. Rainbow's loyalty had returned, and just in the nick of time, too. It appeared as if Equestria would have need of it in a very short time.


	10. The Battle of Canterlot

Sunlight, Silver, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and their army quickly mobilized and left Manehattan for Canterlot. The looks on their faces were as concrete as statues. Sunlight had never felt more determined in her life. She tried to lead by example, and she wanted her soldiers to look as impenetrable as she did. The small fire that had been born with her three years earlier had turned into a raging inferno. It blazed its way through her heart and into her eyes.

But that didn't mean that there wasn't some sense of doubt inside her. It was small, but the seed had been planted when Flurry had severed their connection. She didn't think she could do this without her cousin by her side. She had nightmares the night before they marched about meeting Flurry Heart in the heat of battle. She saw the two of them spilling buckets of blood in order to see who was the best cousin. _That won't happen, _she swore to herself, _we will rescue Equestria…and I will rescue Flurry. _

Their army quickly reached The Friendship Express's train tracks and marched alongside them until they reached the royal city. Some of the soldiers were incredibly shocked to see what had happened to the Equestrian capital. It was in ruins, just like their homes had been, yet to see the most important city in the nation that way was cause for apprehension. They all felt that their towns had been secondary to this grand city, and now to see it completely destroyed was heart rending.

Sunlight sighed and turned to her army. "Everypony, listen!" She shouted, "we are going into Canterlot to save it! You all know what you must do! Only use deadly force if you absolutely have to! Silver and I are going after Midnight! We also have it on good faith that my mother and my aunt are roaming the city, killing anypony who doesn't comply with Midnight's dictatorial standards! They have lethal blasts and they are completely under my sister's control! That is a killer one-two punch! Don't let them beset you, but please, for the love of Celestia, don't kill them! Stop them! Pin them down and have one of our unicorn agents blast them with the antidote, but don't kill them! Even if you have to die in the process, don't kill them! We'll need them to help reinstall Celestia and Luna!"

"Your Majesty, what's happened to Celestia and Luna?!" One soldier called out.

"One of our scouts managed to get inside the castle and he found out that they are being held in cages! They are beaten almost to death every single day, and Midnight uses them as her own personal…playthings." Sunlight shuddered when she said that word. She knew that her sister was performing incredibly perverse acts with them every night. She would alternate between the two princesses, first having her way with Luna, and then Celestia. Sunlight couldn't see inside her sister's twisted mind, but she knew that she enjoyed it.

Her soldiers gasped. "Do you mean to say…she rapes them?!" The same soldier called out. Sunlight nodded, unable to say anything. Tears began forming, but she wiped them away. She had to remain strong in front of her soldiers. She couldn't break down into a weeping, blubbering mess when they were about to go into battle.

"But, what about their magic?! Couldn't they stop her?!"

"Their magic has been siphoned out of them," Sunlight replied, "they are completely helpless. They are at the mercy of the evil of Midnight, which means that they are trapped. We must save them. We are their only hope! Which is why I have assigned Fire Hoof and a brigade under her command to help us."

Fire Hoof stepped up beside Sunlight and nodded. Thirty ponies also came forward out of the crowd and stood next to her. "These are the elite special forces of our army," Fire Hoof announced after Sunlight gave her the power to be heard by everypony. "They have been chosen because of their speed, intelligence, strength, or some combination of the three. I believe every soldier in our army has some type of skill, but these are the ultimate soldiers. They have dedicated their very lives to our cause, and I have no doubt that they will succeed in this mission."

The ponies all cheered and wished their brothers and sisters in hooves a lot of good luck. Fire Hoof turned and signaled her team to follow. They dashed down the hill and into the bushes around Canterlot, trying their best to disguise themselves while the main body of the army attacked.

"Good," Sunlight said, "that's Phase One. Now for Phase Two. Silver?"

Silver nodded and raised his wing in the air. Everypony stomped a hoof in unison, showing that they were united and ready for battle. When Silver dropped his wing, a great cry was heard from all of them. They charged down the hill and ran through the gate of the city. But when they got there, they saw something they weren't prepared for.

"CHARGE!" A fierce voice rang throughout the acrid air. Suddenly, a huge army of enslaved ponies from all across Equestria came running out of the buildings, nooks, and crannies of the city. Sunlight gasped as she recognized ponies from Ponyville. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were at the head of one of the columns.

"BUCK IT!" Sunlight said harshly, "MIDNIGHT'S TRAINED THEM! EVERYPONY, DEADLY FORCE! DEADLY FORCE! FIGHT FOR EQUESTRIA!"

With that, the two armies clashed in a fierce melee of hooves, horns, wings, fur, and blood. Sunlight used her small wings to fly above the battlefield and direct traffic. She saw Crystal Sky in massive combat with four or five fillies who were three times smaller than she was. But they worked together and bit down on her in various placed. She scrabbled and tried to get to a better fighting position, but they were too much. They drug her to the ground and attempted to kill her.

_They think they're fighting their nightmares, _Sunlight said to herself, _but they don't realize that they're fighting their friends!_

Sunlight swooped into Crystal's battle and flung the fillies off her friend. "CRYSTAL! GRAB MY HOOF!" So Crystal did and Sunlight flew her back to safety. "For Celestia's sake, Crystal! You're a division commander! Don't get so involved in the fighting!"

"You told us to fight for Equestria," Crystal said, out of breath, "that's what I'm doing!"

"But you're one of my most trusted generals! I can't lose you!"

"If I die and Equestria is saved, then it will have been worth the loss. Please, let me return!"

"I just can't!" Sunlight yelled. She didn't want to lose Crystal. She didn't want to lose anypony she loved. But she realized that, as they were having this conversation, other ponies were putting their lives on the line. She loved them all, and they were dying for Equestria. So what made Crystal so special?

Sunlight reluctantly let go of her friend's hoof. "OK, go. Just promise me you won't get killed, OK?"

"Sunlight, you're the head of this army. You know better than anypony that I can't guarantee something like that." Crystal turned and dove back into the fray, biting and pawing her way towards the center of the melee.

Sunlight watched in horror as ponies tore each other apart. _I've done this. I've sent them in there to kill and hurt ponies that they should be saving! But I had no choice! The ponies in Fillydelphia and Manehattan weren't trained in hoof-to-hoof combat! Somehow, Midnight's trained these ponies! _

She realized that her line had completely collapsed and there was no order. It was a free for all, and nopony could tell which side was winning. As she watched, she saw Silver Wing taking out pony after pony. Only he wasn't killing them. He was pinning them down and a unicorn would come over and heal them. Then they would quickly join up with the free ponies and begin fighting the enslaved ones. She couldn't help but smile at her colt friend's compassion.

But she didn't get the chance to watch for very long. Suddenly, something hit her like a freight train. She was knocked off her hooves and hit the ground with a loud thud. She blacked out for a couple of seconds and when she came to, she noticed that something was hissing at her from above. Whatever it was held her down with a great deal of force. "GET OFF OF ME!" She suddenly screamed. "Why should I?!" A voice challenged with spitting hatred. Sunlight gasped as she finally got a look at her attacker. She would know that voice and that face anywhere. It was Flurry Heart.


	11. The Keys of Equestria

Sunlight Dawn looked up at her cousin, who seethed and spat in rage. The young princess immediately feared for her life. Flurry looked so different than she had the last time they had seen each other. She was dressed from mane to hoof in heavy battle armor. Her once flowing, and rather beautiful mane had been shredded. There were fresh battle scars all over her face. Her eyes were bloodshot.

She cackled down at Sunlight. "I told you, Sunlight! I told you I would beat you!"

"Flurry, this isn't a competition!"

"Oh, forget your little ethics and morals! I'm gonna win this war, save Equestria, and capture Silver Wing's heart! I know it, you know it, EVERYPONY KNOWS IT!"

"Flurry, please!" Sunlight begged with desperate love in her eyes, "I don't want to fight you! Let's work together!"

"Work together? Please! I'm gonna be the hero when this thing is all over, mark my words, Sunlight Dawn! Mark my words!"

"I'm so disappointed in you," Sunlight said as she cast her eyes away from her cousin. Flurry quickly backed up, a bit unnerved at the tone of Sunlight's voice. She had never heard anything like that pass through Sunlight's lips before. She was normally always so kind and cheerful when they were together. _I never actually thought Sunlight would be…disappointed in me. _But then she straightened up. _That doesn't matter! I'm going to win, and I'm going to be with Silver!  
_

"Oh?" She taunted, "and why is that?"

"Because you used to be somepony! You used to be a hero to everyone in Equestria! You and I were princesses bent on friendship and kindness, and you threw it all away! Sure, we weren't perfect, but we darn sure gave it our all every time we were together!" Sunlight stopped and her eyes began pleading with Flurry once again. "Please…come home. Stop this fight. We can work together and bring Midnight to her knees. I know we can!"

"But you're the pony of the prophecy!" Flurry said in a rage, "you're the hero! I'm…nothing."

"That's not true, Flurry Heart! You're my cousin, and I love you like a sister! Now, please! Call off your army!"

Flurry looked down and Sunlight looked hopeful. She thought that her cousin was going to change her mind, call off her attack, and come running into her waiting forelegs. But Flurry looked back up with piercing eyes. She threw all of her hatred and jealousy into that look. "I'm sorry, Sunlight…but you have something I want, and I won't stop until I HAVE MY PRINCE!"

With that, she screamed and threw herself at Sunlight. Using her speed to her advantage, the young princess was able to dodge her cousin. She could tell that the hoof-to-hoof combat Flurry had seen had been very limited. She wasn't very good at it, but she did manage to get a couple of swipes in. Sunlight looked and saw blood beginning to rise out of the cuts.

"Alright," she said, "you asked for it. But remember…this may be a fight to you, but for me…I'm rescuing my cousin from the darkness within her."

Flurry gritted her teeth and charged once again, this time using her wings to float above the battlefield. Sunlight floated up and the two fillies clashed in mid-air. The whirling sounds of the battle screamed around them. They heard the moans and yells of the injured and dying ponies beneath them. They heard the shouts of the commanders as they ordered their brigades into battle. But for them, all the noise was completely subconscious.

They fought each other with horn and hoof alike. Sunlight was the better combatant, and she quickly knocked Flurry backwards. Flurry steadied herself and charged once again. The two locked horns viciously. "I will NOT let you play into Midnight's hooves!" Sunlight shouted.

"I'm not playing into her hooves, you pompous, putrid pony!"

Even though her cousin's words stung like a horde of flash bee stings, Sunlight pressed on. She slashed down Flurry's chest with her horn, making sure to hit her where she knew it wouldn't kill her. "Why have you allowed this reckless jealousy to overtake your heart?" Sunlight pleaded desperately. "Why have you allowed it to tear our friendship apart?!"

"Because he said I was worth more!"

Sunlight backed away. Who was this "he" that Flurry was referring to? Did she have some kind of military partner? Was he as twisted as Midnight was?

"Who said you were worth more?!"

"I'm not gonna tell you, and you can't make me! Now, defend yourself or die!"

Flurry swooped in and went for a lethal blow. But Sunlight was too quick and she dodged it. She wrapped back around Flurry and stabbed her in the flank. Flurry howled in pain and Sunlight cringed and shed tears. But she knew she was doing it for her cousin's own good. Whoever it was that had gotten into her head and told her she was "worth more" was absolutely crazy. Of course she was worth more! She was worth more to her than anypony in the entire world!

She removed her horn and quickly healed the wound that had been created. Flurry looked at her in shock. "W…I…you healed me."

"I did," Sunlight said. Her eyes glowed with the light of the sun, and she spread her wings. Flurry swore they had grown twice as large. "The Elements of Harmony and the future of Equestria are more important than our spat, Flurry. Come home. Reunite with me, and we can take Midnight Sun out together. If you don't, then all of friendship could be lost to the world forever. Remove this senseless jealousy. No matter what this other pony told you, nopony could know your worth better than me. You are my best friend, Flurry Heart. I will never, ever leave you behind."

She floated up to Flurry and grasped her in a hug. But Flurry quickly backed away. Sunlight's coat was burning. It was too hot to touch. She saw fire in her cousin's eyes. Her mane and tail were flowing with the rainbow of Celestia, and her horn betrayed the sheer power that was rising within her. _The prophecy… _Flurry said to herself. Then she did something she never thought she would do. She turned down and yelled to her army, "CEASE!" Her voice made the ground rattle and the buildings of Canterlot shivered.

Suddenly, she felt something changing inside her as well. The jealous spirit that had attached itself to her heart vanished, and happy memories of herself and Sunlight replaced it. Her eyes began glowing, and she felt a burning sensation on her coat. She tried to fight it, but something held her back. _Don't fight this,_ it seemed to say, _this was meant to be. You and your cousin hold the keys of Equestria in your hearts. The Spirit of Equestria flows through you. You have more power here than you realize. _

She floated up next to her cousin, and the two burning fillies joined hooves. They opened their mouths in silent, yet commanding screams, and everypony on the ground immediately bowed low in respect. They also beheld as two white plumes of magic came forward out of their throats. This magic quickly darted through all the warring ponies and cured them of their enmity. It also healed all of Canterlot's enslaved ponies.

After this, everypony gathered together in one massive group. They looked up to where the two fillies floated, shining as brightly as the sun. Everyone was awestruck. They were captivated by the sheer power and magnificence of the scene. A beautiful prophecy had played out in front of their very eyes, even though none of them knew about it. Sunlight's prophecy had been broadcast by Twilight and Flash for some time, but nopony thought that Flurry might have a prophecy as well. "Behold," Crystal Sky said solemnly, "what true friendship can accomplish."

The two fillies quietly floated to the ground and stopped glowing. But they each turned and smiled. "What was that?" Flurry asked.

"I don't know," Sunlight responded honestly, "but I thought I heard a voice tell me that we hold the keys of Equestria."

"You do," a strange voice said. The fillies and their combined armies turned to see Zecora standing there. "ZECORA!" They yelled happily as they ran and hugged the kind medicine zebra. "Oh, Sunlight, and Flurry as well. I see that you've uncovered the spell," she rhymed cryptically.

"What spell?"

"The spell that will end the time of Midnight, and set Equestria back on the path of light."

"You mean…our glowing thing that we just did can defeat Midnight?" Flurry asked.

Zecora nodded and then delivered some words that Flurry Heart would never forget.

"Yes, dear Flurry, your friendship spell

Midnight's evil, it will dispel

I know how jealous you have been

Of Sunlight Dawn's charming colt friend

I do not blame you for having these feelings

But on a princess, it is most unappealing

You must learn to control these things

And become close with your in-spirit sibling

Be as close as you were before

And you shall find yourselves on friendship's shore

Use this power to defeat the evil one

And see that all of her curse is undone

As far as your prince goes, young Flurry, I cannot say

But I imagine you'll meet him one day

After all, what goes on in your heart

Can help to make that kind of thing start

You, Flurry, are just as important as Sunlight

For only true friendship can help make things right."

Zecora finished and smiled down at the two fillies, who smiled right back. They now knew that the thing they held that was so important to saving Equestria was the special bond of friendship they shared. That was the Key of Equestria, and each filly held one in her heart. When they were put together, they formed an alliance so strong, nothing could ever break it.

"Now, my sweet princesses, look at your flanks. I think you will see they are no longer blank."

So Flurry and Sunlight looked down and began bouncing up and down. They had their cutie marks, and they were born out of the love and commitment they had for each other. Sunlight's was a picture of Flurry, and Flurry's was a picture of Sunlight. The two fillies grasped each other and shed tears of joy. "I'm so sorry, Sunlight," Flurry whispered, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'm sorry, too," Sunlight said, "Silver and I didn't help matters by being so romantic around you. From now on, I promise, we'll save that kind of thing for more private areas."

Flurry smiled and her cousin smiled back. Their bond had been restored. They now knew that the key to saving Equestria lay in them. They just didn't know how they were going to defeat Midnight. "Aw…what a cute little family reunion," a taunting voice suddenly said before laughing. Sunlight turned and gasped. Flurry mirrored her reaction. There, cackling in front of them, was Twilight.


	12. Between Love and Rage

Flurry and Sunlight stared, dumbfounded, at the purple pony they loved so much. Twilight looked so different. Her mane was completely out of place. Her mouth was open in a drool-infused wicked smile, and her eyes glowed a hellish green. They also looked and noticed that her cutie mark had been switched. No longer was it the beautiful sparkle that it had been, but rather, it was an evil, malicious crescent moon. It looked like the moon Princess Luna bore on her flank, but it didn't shed beauty. It shed blood.

"M…Mommy!" Sunlight stuttered.

"Yes, darling, mommy's here," Twilight sneered, "and my love for you…has completely died!" She went into another fit of cackling, and Sunlight had to stop herself from lunging at her. _She's under Midnight's control! _She reminded herself harshly. _She doesn't mean any of that. _

"You don't mean that! Midnight, I know you're speaking through my Mommy! She would never say that to me! Her love for me is unending!"

Twilight cackled again. "How do you know I'm not Twilight?"

"Because I know the real Twilight, and the real Twilight fought you tooth and hoof, Midnight! She would do anything for Equestria, her friends, and her family!"

Twilight, or the shell of a pony formerly known as Twilight, didn't say anything. She glared at Sunlight and Flurry with a look of pure contempt. The anger that pierced her mother's gaze caused Sunlight to flinch, but only just a little. She bravely stood her ground against this pony that she loved more than life itself.

She found comfort in the fact that Flurry was by her side and they were facing this foe together. Her presence brought peace to the young princess, and she pressed closer to her side. Flurry responded in kind and the two of them locked eyes with their relative, who had suddenly turned into Midnight's latest marionette.

"You won't beat us," Flurry said determinedly, "we have each other, and our friends behind us. You can't beat true friendship. You should know that more than anypony, Auntie Twily."

"Ugh," Twilight said, "Auntie Twily! Auntie Twily! Can't you come up with a more mature thing to call me?! I mean, I'm not a filly!"

Flurry had to command her hooves to stay in place. She knew Twilight was under Midnight's control, but it was still incredibly unnerving to hear her aunt deride the special name she had for her. She had called her "Auntie Twily" for as long as she could remember. Her father called her "Twily," and her mother did as well. But under Midnight's control, Twilight was liable to say anything.

"You know, Flurry, you were always a huge disappointment to me," Twilight sneered, "you've never lived up to your full potential. I watched you grow and I was just so utterly let down. Look at yourself. You're a rather beautiful pony. You're growing into marehood, and you could have any colt or stallion in Equestria! But you let that welp of a daughter of mine steal Silver Wing from you!"

The fillies gasped. How in Equestria had Midnight known about their recent problem? They turned and looked at each other, but the look that they shared showed no tension. Rather, it was one of friendship and commitment. They both nodded and pressed even closer together, showing that the spirit of friendship and the Elements of Harmony ran through their veins.

"Even if you throw us off the cliff of jealousy and we land in the sea of despair, we will rise again," Flurry said as she started to glow.

"We will always rise," Sunlight said as her mane began returning to its rainbow form, "our friendship will never be defeated. No matter what you say, no matter what you do. You can throw the sun upon Equestria. You can sink us in the four great volcanoes. You can cause the great rivers of the land to drown us and kill all that we love, yet we will still rise. Mommy, you know friendship better than anypony. I know you're in there! I know you still believe in the power of the Elements of Harmony. So, for the love of Celestia and Equestria, fight! Fight! Fight the evil of your other daughter! Fight the darkness within! FIGHT!"

Twilight said nothing, but lunged towards the two glowing fillies. They raised themselves above her and floated in midair. Their eyes glowed and they joined hooves once again. A great rainbow shot forward from them and engulfed Twilight. The enslaved princess turned around in circles, completely disoriented, before falling to the ground below. Immediately, Sunlight and Flurry stopped glowing and dropped to the earth. They ran to Twilight's side.

"Mommy?" Sunlight asked tentatively. Twilight's eyes remained shut, so Sunlight prodded at her with a cautious hoof. "Mommy?" She asked again. Twilight began twitching a bit before she finally opened her eyes. Sunlight and Flurry gasped. Her eyes still glowed green with Midnight's control. Her mouth cracked wide in another wicked smile, and she cackled.

"You can't defeat pure evil!" She said wildly before grabbing Sunlight's tail in her teeth. Her daughter shrieked in pain, but held her own. She turned and bit her mother on the shoulder, tasting the warm blood as it rushed by her tongue. But then Twilight turned and used her horn to stab her in the flank, drawing pools of blood as she shredded her daughter's coat.

"FLURRY, GET IN HERE!" Sunlight screamed, half out of pain, and half out of desperation. So Flurry swooped in and got on her aunt's back. She stabbed Twilight and held on for dear life. The purple princess began bucking wildly and Flurry was thrown off. She crawled to where Sunlight lay as Silver and the medics of the observing army began administering first aid.

The ponies formed a shield around the injured princesses, and the division commanders ordered them to kill Twilight if necessary. Sunlight heard this and wanted to scream a rebuke, but she didn't have the strength. Her blood was almost gone, and the Alicorn magic would follow suit. When that was gone, she would be dead.

"SOMEPONY GET ME A TOURNIQUET!" Silver yelled as he and the medics continued their work. Flurry wasn't badly hurt, just a few scratches and a bruised hoof, but she still lay next to her cousin. She refused to leave her. Seeing the amount of punishment Sunlight had taken made her feel guiltier than ever for being so jealous.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"It's OK, Flurry," Sunlight said weakly, "I want this…I want you…to take my place."

"No! No! You're not gonna die!" Flurry wailed

"I just might," Sunlight said, "but I don't blame my mother. Midnight's controlling her. Kill Midnight. Whatever you do, kill that blasted sister of mine and restore Equestria." 

"No! I can't do it without you!"

"Yes, you can, Flurry Heart!"

"But the prophecy-"

"The prophecy was that I would be a compassionate and gentle princess of Equestria. I've fulfilled that. Now it's time for you to fulfill your part."

"I didn't have a part!"

"Yes, you did! You had a part all along! Zecora might have given me a prophecy when I was born, but your prophecy was birthed thousands of years ago. There was a second part to the original prophecy about Midnight!"

Flurry backed away from her dying cousin. "A…second part?"

"Yes! I remember reading it when Mommy brought the book home from Canterlot. It said that there would emerge a beautiful mare, born of crystalline brilliance, who would end the period of Midnight in Equestria. That's you, Flurry Heart!"

"But…Zecora…she said only true friendship could save Equestria!"

"And sometimes true friendship means sacrifice. If I have to sacrifice myself in order for Equestria to endure, then I will happily bleed for it. But, listen, my dear cousin. Our friendship is eternal. Nothing will ever break it. Even when we were apart, nothing broke it. I still considered you my best friend, and that consideration exists even now. Somewhere between love and rage exists that idea of true friendship, and we have shown it. We have loved each other, and yes, we have raged at each other. But through it all, our bond has remained unbroken. Know that I am with you, even in death. Now, go. Take my place at the head of this army. Save Equestria…and fulfill your destiny."

Flurry watched as Sunlight drew her last breath. The magic within her disappeared into the air. The medics stopped rushing around her. Silver backed away with absolute devastation on his face. Flurry quickly raced to him and gathered him in a hug. The two cried at the horrifying loss. One of the medics stepped forward with a solemn look on his face. "Today," he said, "we have lost one of the greatest ponies in the history of Equestria. A name that shall be engraved upon the hearts of ponies for generations to come. We have lost…Princess Sunlight Dawn."


	13. Finding Power in Pain

Flurry stood up and left Silver Wing crying over his lost filly friend. She slowly walked over to where Thunder Flank was. Her grief was incalculable. Pain shot through every fiber of her being. Her heart seemed to have a mind of its own, as it sped through one cycle of beats and then slowed down considerably through another. Her mind was a confusing stew of detached emotions. One part cried out in shattered love for her departed cousin. Another cursed her aunt for spilling Sunlight's blood. Yet a third was simply confused, wondering how on earth she was going to defeat Midnight all on her own.

She walked up to Thunder and gave him a completely distraught and helpless look. The powerful stallion, who for years had been known throughout the empire for his stalwart bravery and courage, gave the filly a compassionate hug. She often thought of him as a second father figure, mainly because her real father was enslaved by Midnight. She buried her face into his chest and cried freely.

He didn't say anything. He knew the depth of her grief, and he mourned with her, even though not a single tear dripped down his weathered face. She backed away from him and looked up, silently urging him to give her some type of advice. But the look he shot back was joltingly like one her father would give her. It seemed to tell her that she could figure this out. She didn't know why, but she felt a little bit better. Although the heart rending agony still coursed through her body, somewhere a seed of hope had been planted.

"Thunder," she said, "I want you and your ponies to…inter Sunlight."

"Your Majesty," he said in his deep voice, "do you think it's prudent to inter Sunlight even though we haven't had the traditional ceremonies?"

"Yes, Thunder, I do," said the princess, "it's what she would have wanted. I don't want somepony or something else coming along and desecrating her body."

"Your Majesty," he said with a nod before turning to his subordinates. "BRIGADE ONE, HOP TO!" He commanded. Flurry now knew why they called him "The Voice of the Storm." His vocals shook the very earth her small hooves stood on.

When he got the brigade's attention, he continued. "We are to inter Princess Sunlight Dawn! This must be done respectfully and with as much dignity and decorum as possible. I do not want her flung into a pit or tossed into the woods! We are going to give her the burial a princess and a hero of Equestria deserves! Is that understood?!"

"YES, SIR!" The brigade thundered back.

"Good! Now, let's go about it!"

With a heavy heart, Flurry watched as the brigade formed into ranks and marched beside her cousin's dead body. They picked her up as one and carried her, very respectfully, towards a small grave that their fellow soldiers were digging. When that was done, they gently lay her in the hole and stood back at full attention. "COMPANY, STOMP!" Thunder commanded. This was followed by a 21 hoof stomp salute.

The rest of the army stood back in solemn remembrance. Flurry and Silver stood next to each other, in complete disbelief at the death of somepony they loved so much. Through his tears, Silver noticed her standing there. Her ears were flattened against her head and her own tears matted her coat. He looked and saw her cutie mark. The picture of Sunlight that would remain affixed to her flank forever. It didn't change. The bond that they shared still burned brightly, even though Sunlight was gone.

"She was wonderful," he sniffed, "I…don't imagine I'll ever find another mare like her."

"My cousin had a genuine love for you, Silver Wing," Flurry said, "and I found out the hard way…just how deep that love was. My jealousy of that love tore us apart."

"No, it didn't. I tore you apart. It was all my fault.

"Silver, you mustn't think that way-"

"But I do," Silver said abruptly. "I feel as though my feelings for Sunlight Dawn got in the way of your friendship. Maybe I'll never love again, just to protect the friendships of other mares."

Flurry turned and put a friendly hoof on his face. He looked back and saw the same beautiful blue eyes that Sunlight had. He thought he was looking directly into the gaze of his beloved. But somewhere in his mind, reality tacked itself to a board. He knew he could never see Sunlight again. The thought of being permanently separated from her crushed his spirit and he resumed weeping.

"Oh, Silver Wing," Flurry said compassionately, "it's going to be okay. Look, I don't want you to give up on love because I was a jealous pony. Please. Love is worth way more than the jealousy of one foolish filly."

He turned and looked at her. "You know," he said, "you remind me of her a lot. It's easy to see why you two were so unbelievably close. You have her compassionate spirit."

Flurry couldn't help but smile and blush a little bit. Her crush on Silver flared up again. _He really is rather handsome, _she thought. But then she shook her head and cleared her mind. There were far more important matters to attend to. "Thanks, Silver," she said simply before stepping forward to her cousin's grave, which was now covered and marked with a small multicolored rock.

"Goodbye, Sunlight. Your light shone on this land like nopony else's ever has. I daresay that you've outshone even Celestia herself. May you rest in peace, my dear cousin, sister in spirit, and best friend."

When she said these things, she turned to her army and pointed to where her aunt lay, unconscious from the bucking she had given Flurry. "My aunt is not to be touched by anypony except myself! Understood?!"

"YES, MA'AM!" The army shouted back.

"Good! This is my battle. I want to avenge Sunlight Dawn. I expect you all to behave accordingly!"

"YES, MA'AM!"

She turned and trotted over to where Twilight lay. She prodded her with a hoof, almost daring her to come alive and resume their fight. Her aunt moved a small bit and finally opened her eyes. To Flurry's dismay, they still glowed green. _What do I have to do to beat Midnight's control? We've shot her with the antidote, and even our friendship wasn't enough to stop her!_

But then she remembered Zecora's words about true friendship, and Sunlight's dying soliloquy about how, sometimes, true friendship means sacrifice. She wondered if Sunlight's sacrifice would be enough to drive Midnight out of her aunt. As she pondered this, Twilight arose and gave her a deathly stare.

"You're mine, Flurry Heart!" She said as she cackled.

Suddenly, Flurry felt an anger begin to rise inside her, such that she had never known before. It scared her a bit. The rage built to the point where she began to glow once again. Her eyes lit up with the light of the sun, and she knew that she drew strength from her friendship with Sunlight. Even though she was dead, she still played a part in this.

However, she didn't begin floating. Instead, she marched forward. Her hoof steps shook the ground. Her tail lashed back and forth, leaving magic streaks in the air. Her horn sparked and her breath became pure flame. Her mane began flowing like Celestia's, and she began speaking with the voice of the mountains.

"Midnight," she said solemnly, speaking directly to her demonic cousin that possessed Twilight, "you have brought shame upon yourself and upon Equestria. Your time is nigh. Make haste for the hills, for the day of the house of Twilight is now!"

With that, she took aim and fired a magic blast so intense that it shattered the concrete of the nearby buildings. It was a direct hit. Her magic caused Twilight to be cast into the air, where she was held there as the intensity built. The ground began shaking and great chasms were opened in it. But Flurry controlled her magic to where the chasms didn't swallow up anypony else.

"TAKE IT!" She screamed with the voice of a princess who was raging and a friend who was desperately hurting, "TAKE MY ANGER! TAKE MY CONTEMPT! TAKE MY LOVE! TAKE MY JEALOUSY! TAKE MY SORROW! TAKE EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE! _**TAKE IT!"**_

With this last shriek, the clouds opened and the sun burst through, shining on Twilight. Flurry calmed her magic and returned to normal, exhausted from the outburst. But she looked and saw that the harsh and evil green hue had abandoned Twilight's eyes. Her aunt looked around, disheveled and disoriented, but otherwise okay.

Flurry broke into a smile and ran and threw her hooves around Twilight. Her aunt smiled back and returned the embrace. "Thank you, Flurry," she said softly

"I would do anything for you, Auntie Twily," Flurry responded, "anything…"


	14. Treachery Revealed

Twilight and Flurry broke their embrace and smiled at each other. Flurry was thrilled to have her aunt back. A torrent of memories and emotions washed over her small body and she threw her hooves around Twilight once again. The purple princess chuckled and warmly returned it. It was the first time in nearly a year that the two had been able to embrace each other.

But then Twilight backed away and tears formed in her eyes. She said nothing, but pointed her head in the direction of Sunlight's grave. Flurry understood how deep her aunt's sorrow was. After all, she had now taken the life of not one, but both of her daughters. Now one had resurrected and was wreaking havoc all over Equestria. It was she that had caused Twilight to rip apart the flesh of Sunlight Dawn.

"Aunt Twilight," Flurry said softly, "you can't blame yourself for this. It was Midnight who was controlling you."

"I know, Flurry," Twilight said, "but that only makes it worse. I couldn't even defend myself. How am I supposed to defend Equestria from her? She might have caused the movements that created such a torrid and tragic scene…but I was the one who allowed her to get into my body in the first place. I couldn't dodge a beam, one stupid beam! Ugh! I wish I'd never gone to that party in Manehattan!"

She began wailing with a voice that was so devastating, it caused even the most battle hardened of the soldiers to turn away. Twilight's cries didn't move the earth like Flurry's had, yet they did the most damage. She wept bitterly for Sunlight, the daughter who had been so kind and compassionate. Her love for her departed offspring swept over the gathered army, and it caused many of them to have fond memories of their own mothers.

Flurry stepped forward. "Please, Aunt Twilight, you can't keep going like this. Let me battle Midnight, and you can stay as far away as possible."

"Are you kidding?" Twilight asked as she whirled around. This time, Flurry saw a blaze rampaging through her aunt's eyes. "That little witch in there has hurt me for the last time! She has all of Equestria under her control. She daily rapes our beloved princesses. She has my husband and your aunt and uncle under her control!"

"Wait…my Mom and Dad?" 

"Yes, Flurry. She sent them as 'liaisons' to The Crystal Empire."

Flurry gasped. She realized that she had cut a deal with King Sombra without knowing that her parents were the ones that had encroached on his land. The danger that Cadance and Shining Armor were facing was bound to be absolutely egregious. She quickly turned and dashed towards the entrance to Canterlot.

"Flurry?! Where are you going?!" Twilight cried out.

"The Crystal Empire! King Sombra's gonna kill my mom and dad!"

Twilight quickly raced after her and blocked her path. "How do you know he's going to kill them?"

Flurry realized that she was caught. She could either confess to the entire agreement with Sombra, or she could lie to her aunt and leave to save her parents. _Lying's gotten me in so much trouble in the past, _she told herself, _I think it's best to tell Twilight the truth and let her decide what to do. If she kills me for treason against Equestria, then I shall die with honor. _

"I…cut a deal with King Sombra," she said solemnly. This elicited a huge gasp from everypony listening. "Your Majesty!" Crystal Sky exclaimed, "King Sombra is one of the most dangerous ponies in Equestrian history! How could you cut a deal with him?!"

"TRAITOR!" Came the cry from hundreds of distraught and disgusted ponies. They had looked to Flurry Heart to lead them through these treacherous waters. Now it seemed that she had committed a form of treachery herself. They spat in her direction and called for Celestia to pour forth the blazing and unmerciful heat of the sun on her forevermore. Some of them even called for her eternal banishment to Tartarus. Yet a third group cursed at her and wished death upon her.

Suddenly, Flurry sat straight up and caused her voice to amplify so everypony could hear her. "EVERYONE, LISTEN!" She thundered. The ponies immediately quieted, fearful of the awesome power she had displayed recently. "Look, I know what I did was wrong. I should never have cut that deal with King Sombra. But my jealousy got the better of me. I allowed him to come into my heart and toy with it until it was nothing but a big black ball of cowardly envy. I was so upset that Sunlight and Silver were in a romantic relationship that I let somepony into my life that I should never have even spoken with."

She turned to face her aunt. "Aunt Twilight, if you determine that I must pay with my life for selling The Crystal Empire and, indeed, all of Equestria out to Sombra, then I shall die with my head held high. I won't go to the grave with my dignity in tatters."

"You should've thought of that before you betrayed all of us to Sombra and Midnight!" Somepony yelled. This caused another great uproar among the soldiers and, before Twilight or Flurry could do anything, they began rioting. They charged at the filly and picked her up. "EVERYPONY, QUICKLY! KILL THIS SICK FREAK!" Somepony yelled.

"NO!" Twilight suddenly screamed. Her voice shook the ground and they dropped Flurry and bowed low before The Princess of Friendship. "Look at yourselves! You're all acting like foals!"

"But, Your Majesty, Princess Flurry is a traitor! She sold all of us to Sombra for the chance at having one colt!"

"And haven't you ever been jealous before? The one pony among you who has never been jealous or acted on raw emotion before thinking, step forward and I will personally kill Flurry. Right now." The soldiers all looked at each other in shock, but nopony came forward.

"That's what I thought," Twilight said as she smiled. "Listen, everypony. Yes, what Flurry did was wrong. She will be duly punished for it. But she is still my niece, and our friend, and we will always resolve to give ponies a second chance. She has fought bravely in the defense of Canterlot. She rescued me from Midnight's clutches. She has turned her back on that envious spirit and re-embraced the magic of friendship. I'm very proud of the decisions she has made here today, and I commend her for them. I also commend all of you for your bravery and courage. But now you must wait out here. The final battle is mine and Flurry's. Keep watch over my dear daughter's tomb." With that, Twilight and Flurry walked through the ranks of the soldiers and made their way into Midnight's castle.


	15. A Battle for Friendship

Flurry and Twilight made their way into Canterlot's castle, a two mare army against a machine of complete destruction. With their bond restored, they felt closer than they ever had before. Flurry couldn't help but wonder if Zecora's prophetic words about true friendship were meant for her and Twilight. Maybe the prophecy hadn't been fulfilled yet. Maybe its culmination was still yet to come.

Twilight's heart palpitated. After all, only a few short moments before she had been possessed by her devilish offspring. She had been controlled and caused the death of her other daughter, a crime for which she would never forgive herself. She put a humongous weight on her shoulders, and the only way to take it away was to defeat Midnight and restore peace and friendship to Equestria.

They silently trod through the halls, each mare thinking and planning. Twilight was amazed at just how much Flurry Heart had grown in the months since Midnight had taken over. She carried herself as a full grown mare. She had her cutie mark, and Twilight was both thrilled and saddened that it was a picture of Sunlight. It signified that their friendship continued, even though a tragedy had occurred.

They arrived outside the doors to the throne room. Flurry noticed that the once magnificent entrances had been torn down and replaced by thick vines and thorns. A wonder of Equestria had been demolished. _But, why am I surprised? _She asked herself, _I mean, this is Midnight we're talking about. She'd kill thousands of foals and baby animals if it meant more power. _

"OK, Flurry," Twilight whispered, "now, when we get in here, I want you to maneuver into a position where you can fire a lethal blast at Midnight."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna distract her. She can't be happy with the fact that she's lost control of three of the most important ponies in Equestria. I'm gonna play off that anger and taunt her a little bit."

"Alright," Flurry said with a bit of worked confidence. Truthfully, she didn't think she could pull it off. She was so upset with the turn of events of the past day that she was concerned for her aim. She might accidentally blast Twilight. _No, _she told herself, _I've got to do this…for Equestria…and for Sunlight. _

They walked through the vines and into the throne room. Luckily, the shadows were so thick that nopony noticed them. They observed Midnight sitting on a huge oak throne with silver sides and spikes protruding from the top. Fire shot from one side of it, and the other side was as cold as ice. Sharp icy stalagmites grew, and it made the two princesses feel as if they were in some kind of hellish cave.

Twilight silently tapped Flurry on the shoulder, and the young Alicorn quickly scurried through the shadows to a good firing location. She made sure to keep silent and stealthy. She wiggled her way past some guards and into a small area surrounded by thorny bushes. _Good Celestia! How many thorny or venomous plants does Midnight need in here?! _

Suddenly, the harsh silence was broken by an even harsher scream. "WHO GOES THERE?!" The black filly yelled as she raced off of her throne. Before her guards could do anything, she hurled herself at Twilight. Then, she realized who she was attacking and backed off, smiling.

"Mommy…" she said in the creepiest voice Flurry had ever heard, "…you've come crawling back to me, the daughter that made you bow."

"I've come here with one mission…to kill you," Twilight said, "and you can't stop me. In fact, you couldn't stop your sister and cousin from completely dismantling your empire from the inside out."

Midnight laughed. "Dismantled? Oh, come now, Mother, you must be mistaken. My empire isn't dismantled, it's growing. Right now, my slaves Cadance and Shining Armor have taken everypony in The Crystal Empire captive, including that wretched King Sombra! He was a FOOL to make a deal with me!"

Flurry gasped. How could Midnight have unleashed her parents on her home in such a gruesome and utterly unforgiveable way? She wanted to leap from her hiding spot and sink her teeth into Midnight's throat. She wanted to rip her apart limb by limb until her blood was splattered all over the walls. She wanted to turn Midnight into the latest pony cadaver. But she held her ground and forced herself to remain silent.

"You're the fool," Twilight taunted, "thinking that you could take Equestria. Friendship always wins, Midnight!"

"Friendship?! Friends are for the incompetent, the weak, and the irredeemable. I am the only thing Equestria should know. Remember, Mother, I am a GODDESS in this world, and as your goddess, I think you should be set on fire." With that, she breathed fire in Twilight's direction, and the purple princess leapt out of the way.

"Oh, nice try, Midnight. But, you are no goddess. You have no authority in Equestria. I, on the other hoof, do have authority."

"You have authority?! You?! You're the Princess of Friendship! What kind of bucking authority do you have?!"

"I have the authority to arrest and sentence somepony, and right now, I think I can sentence you without even arresting you! Obviously, that sentence is death!"

"You can't kill me! If you do, I'll just resurrect again and again and again!"

"Wrong, Midnight! After you and Iron Wing are dead and gone, we're going to make sure nopony can ever use The Principle of Zagunis ever again!"

"You disgust me," Midnight said coldly after a momentary silence, "and I hate you." As much as it made her heart shatter to hear her daughter's declaration of hatred, Twilight stood her ground. "I don't hate you, Midnight," she said.

Her daughter gave her an incredulous look. "You don't hate me? Why?! I controlled you! I caused you to spill Sunlight Dawn's own blood! I controlled your friends! I've killed countless ponies! How could you not hate me?!"

"I'm the Princess of Friendship. I'm impervious to blind hatred. I hate the things you've done, yes. But I will never hate you…because you are my daughter."

Midnight looked at Twilight in genuine shock. She couldn't believe that her mother's love for her ran so deep. She was amazed that, even after all the killing and evil that she had committed against Equestria, her mother still proclaimed her devotion to her. But that didn't change the filly's heart. It was still black as coal, and determined to destroy Equestria or die trying.

"I don't care about your 'love!'" The filly screamed in hate, "all I care about is watching your blood run red on my palace floor! IRON WING?!"

With that, her twisted colt friend came running out of the shadows and knocked Twilight off her hooves. He began pawing at her furiously, slicing huge chunks of flesh out with his sharp hooves. Her blood ran red on the floor beneath her, and her movements became weak. She gasped as she began coughing up more blood.

Suddenly, a blast came from the shadows beyond the one-sided battle. The lethal blast missed Midnight, but it was a direct hit on Iron Wing. Instantly, he fell dead. Midnight looked at her deceased lover and turned up and stared towards the origin of the shot. She shrieked in anger and grief and leapt into the bushes. A great struggle ensued, with shots firing helter skelter out of Flurry's hiding spot.

Suddenly, Flurry burst out and ran towards Twilight. She stood over her fallen aunt and dared Midnight to come closer. So Midnight obliged and charged with her horn down, trying to run Flurry Heart through. Flurry was too quick and nimbly dodged the strike. She dodged another and another and yet another.

"How the hay are you so fast?!" Midnight asked exasperatedly

"My dad was the fastest stallion in the Royal Guard, and my mom was the quickest mare in her class at Canterlot High School! I guess I inherited some of their speed," Flurry said as she smirked at Midnight.

"This isn't over," Midnight said before charging once again. But this time, Flurry was prepared and fired a lethal magic blast directly through Midnight's stomach. The black filly convulsed a bit, before she let out a shriek. Magic began flowing out of her and she began to disintegrate before Flurry's eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed as she felt her body decomposing.

"It's called '_Corrumpuntur,' _the Old Pony Latin term for decomposition. It attacks your body's cells and causes them to, quite literally, waft away into the wind. I picked it up while I was allied with King Sombra."

"You…were allied with that fool?!" 

"I was, and now Equestria is back where it belongs. You can't hurt it anymore, Midnight Sun."

"MAY YOU BURN IN TARTARUS, YOU PIECE OF PONY TRASH!" Midnight screamed. She continued to disintegrate in front of Flurry, calling down curses on her cousin as she did so, until she was nothing more than a pile of black ash and fur.

Flurry stepped forward and picked up the ashes. She gently blew them into the wind. "There," she said, "now nopony can resurrect her. For even The Principle of Zagunis cannot stitch a body back together. The day is ours. Equestria has been saved, and now Princess Luna and Princess Celestia can be reinstalled. It's finally over."


	16. King Sombra's Return

Flurry got up and looked down at the pile of ashes that used to be Midnight Sun. Her heart ached for what might have been. She longed for things to have taken a different turn, but the alternate history she so desired never came to pass. She hated everything Midnight had done but, much like Twilight, she still felt some kind of bond with her. After all, they were family.

Then, Flurry gasped. "Auntie Twily!" She said sharply before dashing over to the purple princess's side. She lay gasping for air. Blood flowed freely from her many wounds. The battle she had been in with Midnight, although rather short, had taken a devastating toll. Flurry remembered how quickly Sunlight had bled out and lost all of her life magic.

"Aunt Twilight…your magic…"

"Don't worry, Flurry," Twilight gasped, "at least I can die knowing that Equestria is in very capable hooves with you."

"But…Princess Celestia? Won't she lead?"

"For the moment, yes. But one day, she will depart from life and so will Luna. Then it will be up to you to lead Equestria and its ponies into a very bright future. Make friendship your ultimate goal, Flurry Heart."

Flurry began shedding tears as her mind was thrown into complete convulsions. She couldn't do anything without her beloved aunt! She felt so weak, so helpless! She felt just like a little foal again, crying for her mother's love and warm affection. Even though Twilight wasn't maternally related to her, she felt like a second mother and the pain of seeing her suffer was ripping Flurry apart.

"I…can't do this without you, Aunt Twilight!"

"Yes, you can," Twilight sputtered, "you are one of the strongest ponies in all of Equestria, and your friends will make you even stronger. Learn from the wisdom of those who have gone before you, and from Celestia and Luna. Be a kind, understanding mare, and a strong, determined, unwavering princess. Let friendship and trust guide your hoof steps. Flurry…you are the Princess of Friendship now."

With those words, Twilight breathed her last. Flurry grimaced and then buried her face in Twilight's shoulder. The tears were enough to fill more than a few rivers as the young princess unleashed a torrent of raw emotions. The weight that Twilight had suddenly placed on her felt as heavy as the entire Earth. She didn't know how she would be able to bear it.

Suddenly, a crowd of ponies raced into the room. Silver Wing was at their helm and he stopped when he saw the grief stricken princess. He put two and two together and wrapped Flurry up in a friendly embrace. He couldn't imagine the utter pain the princess must have been feeling. Losing one family member was bad enough, but two? Surely fate had its sights set on Flurry Heart, and it was bludgeoning her with knives.

"I'm so sorry, Flurry," he said. "If I had been here, maybe I could've saved her."

"No," Flurry said, "there was nothing anypony could do. She died valiantly, fighting for our future. She gave her life for everypony standing here, and for that she must be honored."

"And she shall be," came a voice. It was fairly recognizable, but nopony could quite put a hoof on just whose it was. They turned and immediately bowed low in respect and admiration. This wasn't a forced bow, like their bows to Midnight had been. This was a bow born out of complete love. The presence that had made itself known was revered by everypony. She shone as bright as the sun. It was Princess Celestia.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Flurry Heart shall both be honored," the great mare said. The ponies couldn't help but notice that she had a plethora of tears in her eyes. Those great jewels that adorned her face were marred. To see Celestia weep was crushing for everypony else, and soon the entire room turned into a palace of mourning.

Luna stepped up beside her sister and gathered her into an embrace. The two wept for the loss of Twilight, and, when they were told about Sunlight Dawn's death, their weeping intensified. Flurry stood underneath them, and Celestia allowed her to climb onto her back and join their collective crying.

"I'm so sorry," Flurry sobbed, "I tried to stop Midnight from killing Auntie Twily!"

"Do not blame yourself, my precious Flurry," Celestia said, "none of this is your fault. I am proud of the job you did here today. You showed what happens when true friendship is funneled into a powerful force. The magic beam you shot at Midnight wasn't the cause of her disintegration."

Flurry wiped her eyes and looked at Celestia. "It wasn't?"

"No, Flurry. Friendship will always cause evil to crumble, and this was no exception. That magic beam might have caused the disintegration to begin, but you unknowingly combined it with the friendships you've made all along this journey. But the one that clinched the victory for you was your friendship with Sunlight Dawn."

"How could you tell?"

"The way that you fought was exactly the same way I would fight for Luna or she for me. It's a sisterly bond that not many ponies share, but you and Sunlight did. That bond was what led you through every experience on this journey. If you and Sunlight hadn't had each other, then Midnight might never have been stopped."

Flurry realized for the first time just how much damage her jealousy might have caused, and she fell against Celestia once again. "Oh, Celestia," she wailed, "I'm such a terrible pony! I was so jealous of Sunlight's relationship with Silver Wing that I went and cut a deal with King Sombra! We formed our own army and I-"

"I know all about that," Celestia said compassionately.

"But how?"

This time, it was Luna who spoke up. "I may have been imprisoned, but my dream magic still worked. I used it to see into Sombra's dreams and your own dreams. I saw the jealousy you were enduring, the pain at seeing Sunlight so happy while you yourself were alone. You felt unwanted and unloved. I resonated with that. I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but I've been jealous of Celestia a lot in the past."

"See, Flurry, it's not being jealous that matters. It's what you do with it, and thankfully, you came to your senses. However, I am disappointed in you for making a deal with Sombra. I just hope that it doesn't backfire."

Suddenly, a great howling was heard and part of the castle wall fell away. Flurry peered through the dust and then her face lit up. In the rubble stood her mother and father and she ran to them. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled happily. "Flurry! Stay away!" Shining warned his daughter, but it was too late. She ran right into a trap.

King Sombra himself leapt off a nearby ledge and planted himself between Flurry and her parents. "Where do you think you're going, little filly?" He taunted. He looked up and smiled greedily at Celestia and Luna. "Ah, Celestia and Luna," he sneered, "my old friends."

"As much as I love friendship, I could never be friends with somepony so evil," Celestia growled. Luna said nothing, but snorted in response.

"Pity," Sombra said, "I was counting on your friendliness to serve a good purpose."

"What good purpose could you possibly have?!"

"The best purpose of all…my own advancement!"

With this arrogant proclamation, he stepped over Flurry and walked up to the royal sisters. He glared at Celestia, but took his time scanning Luna. The Princess of the Night did her best to remain stoic in his face, but Flurry could tell she was very uncomfortable. He wrapped his gaze around her.

"Yes…my dear Luna, our love was never ending then, and it's never ending now!"

"Those days are over, Sombra!" Luna said defiantly, "I don't need you anymore. I have so much more. I have my sister, my friends, and Equestria! Not to mention the fact that I've been with stallions who are a thousand times the stallion you ever were!"

The evil king chuckled. "Are you trying to offend me? Because, if you are…it won't work. I am stone. You can't break me. But I can break you. I can shatter you into a million pieces and scatter you to the four corners of Equestria! Of course, unless you were willing to make a deal…"

"NO!" Flurry suddenly screamed. "Don't do it! He'll just betray you!"

"Oh, Flurry Heart, you hurt me when you say things like that," the king said in fake pain. "I thought we were trusting military partners."

"I was never your partner," Flurry said coldly, "in fact, I was never your friend! You tried to pull me away from my friends and family! You wanted me to take Midnight out so that you could waltz up and take over the country! That won't happen, you hear me?! That won't happen!"

"Of course it won't, Flurry, because I'm going to cut a deal with the lovely and beguiling Princess Luna." He stared at her again, and Flurry noticed a faint hint of worry course over her blue eyes. "My darling Luna, my love for you still burns like a raging fire in the very pit of my soul. If you agree to give me your hoof in marriage right this moment, then I'll call off my Crystal Army and your sister can rule Equestria as she pleases."

Flurry looked at Luna with grave concern. How would she answer? What would she do? Certainly, she wouldn't cut a deal with such an incredibly fake pony. Sombra was a liar and could not be trusted. If Luna decided to accept the proposition, she could throw all of Equestria right back into turmoil.


	17. Rebirth and Reunion

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has viewed this story, and this series. Now, it's time to close everything down and put this series to bed. I love writing these, and I hope you all love reading them! I never imagined that nearly 6,000 people would read this series, and I'm grateful for everyone. Now, without further ado, the conclusion of MLP: The Next Generation

Flurry stared in shock as she awaited Luna's decision. Surely the Princess of the Night wouldn't acquiesce to such a disgustingly traitorous individual. Luna had more sense than to marry King Sombra, didn't she? Even with Equestria hanging in the balance, the idea that Luna would share nuptials with the dark king was completely insane.

"Well, my dear Luna…will you marry me?" Sombra asked. He leered at Luna in a sleazy fashion, and Flurry picked up the facetious nature of the question. She just hoped Luna did as well. If Celestia's sister were to agree to this marriage, then it truly would be a fool's wedding. Sombra was just a fool out of nature, but Luna would have become a fool through her agreement.

Thankfully, Luna pushed Sombra away. "No! You and I, Sombra, were finished long ago. When Celestia asked me to return here to rule Equestria with justice and peace, I made a vow to myself that I would never let anything or anypony get in the way of that. No one, not even you, will get me to break that vow."

Sombra backed away and, for a minute, Flurry thought he looked genuinely hurt by the rejection. His eyes grew wide and she thought she saw tears beginning to form. The truth was, a certain part of him did hurt. That was the part that had a genuine love for Luna. It was a love that had been there since they had first met. True, they had been lovers at one time, but now it seemed that Luna had progressed past him.

Unfortunately, his evil side took over and he growled at Luna. "Fine!" He said, "then we'll just see what happens to your precious Equestria!" He opened his mouth, ready to scream an attack order to his army, but Celestia quickly charged forward. She shot him with a paralyzing magic blast.

"Not so fast, Sombra!" She said. "We just had Equestria returned to our care and I am NOT going to let you take it again! Flurry, now!"

Flurry, summoning all the rage she felt for being tricked into making a deal with Sombra, blasted the king with every bit of the same spell she had used on Midnight. "NO!" The king screamed as, for the third time, he was disintegrated and blew away into the mist. The ponies he had taken control of were immediately freed, including Flurry Heart's parents.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled in excitement as she ran to them. She grabbed her mother in a loving hug, and Cadance happily returned it. "Oh, my dear Flurry! You're safe! I'm so glad you're safe!" The tears flowed freely between mother and daughter, and they couldn't stop hugging each other. Soon, her father joined them and the happy family was reunited at last.

Her mother wiped both her tears and her daughter's before smiling at her. "I'm so proud of you, Flurry Heart! You never gave up!"

"But, Mom…you were under Midnight's control, then Sombra's. How do you know what I did?"

"I don't have to know. The fruits of you and Sunlight's labor have blossomed all around us. You've restored friendship and love to a land that was in such desperate need of it. You're a hero, Flurry Heart!"

Flurry smiled, basking in the glow of her mother's praise. She always knew that her mother loved her and was proud of her, but now that knowledge doubled, nay, tripled in size. She beamed proudly as Celestia and Luna made their way over to the family.

"Aunt Celestia!" Cadance said happily as she embraced the older princess

"My dear Cadance, and Shining Armor, too! I'm so thrilled to see that you're alright!"

Cadance noticed the sheer amount of bruises and dried blood on Celestia's flank. "My gosh…what Midnight must have done to you!"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, Midnight's torture took a toll on Luna and I."

"I've never had my body handled in those ways before," Luna said, "and I don't want it to ever happen again!"

"Did she…" Cadance stopped and gulped, "…rape you?"

The princesses nodded. Their silent reply and the looks of anguish on their faces as they remembered the horrifying events was enough for Cadance. She said nothing more, and they were all better for it. Besides, Equestria had been restored and now it was time to celebrate before rebuilding Canterlot.

Suddenly, a messenger came running in. "Your Majesties!" He shouted. Flurry turned and looked at him. She noticed with a bit of a blush that he was just about her age, and rather nice looking. But she had never seen him before. She wondered just where he had come from.

"Um…not to be rude, but…who are you?"

"My name is Star Paladin, Your Majesty," he announced, "and I bring news of Equestria's army in Las Pegasus, Maneford, and Ponyville."

"Go ahead," Flurry said.

"All of those cities have been reclaimed from the enslaved ponies who were running them. Everypony has been set free! Equestria truly has been returned to its rightful citizens!"

Star Paladin's news made everypony cheer in delight. Even Celestia and Luna, tired as they were and weakened from Midnight's deranged torture, lifted their voices up and joined in. Soon, the ponies were all laughing, chattering, and conversing among themselves about just how Equestria was going to recover from all this.

"Thank you for your message, Star Paladin," Flurry said after she took him aside, "you've brought happiness to Equestria."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said, bowing. Flurry blushed once again. In one fell swoop, her crush on Silver Wing had been destroyed and replaced with budding feelings for this new young stallion.

"Um…you think you might wanna come by The Crystal Palace and have dinner sometime?" She suddenly asked.

He looked surprised at the invitation, but graciously accepted. Flurry was happy. She had finally been able to get a stallion to agree to do something with her. But then, something happened that made her even more giddy. Star looked at her and said, "if I may be so bold …you're quite pretty, Your Majesty."

She had to stop herself from giggling like a school filly. "Thank you for the lovely compliment," she said. But on the inside, a party was in full swing. She and Star looked at each other and each of them felt something queasy in the pit of their stomach. They slowly backed away from each other, neither one of them knowing just how much the other one would mean to them in the future.

"Everypony, silence!" Celestia suddenly said. Immediately, the ponies quieted and settled on their haunches to listen to their leader. "Today, Equestria has been restored! We shall resume normal Equestrian activities at once!" This elicited a cheer from the gathering. When they quieted again, Celestia continued:

"But we have two ponies in particular to honor and thank for their service to our nation. Flurry Heart, whose bravery and courage know no bounds. She fired the shot that sent Midnight back to the grave and brought peace and friendship back to our land!"

Another cheer was heard.

"Also, we have to thank…our beloved departed Princess Sunlight Dawn." When she said Sunlight's name, everypony bowed their head in respect and remembrance. Celestia sniffed and went on. "She was the best of us. She imparted friendship, compassion, humility, and every bit of the Elements of Harmony. She fulfilled Zecora's prophetic words about her, and we could not be more grateful for her sacrifice. She gave her life so that Equestria could be restored to its former nature."

The ponies suddenly began softly stomping their hooves. It grew until a great roar overtook them. They shook the ground and the heavens with their applause. Their memorial to Sunlight Dawn was not unnoticed by her cousin, who shed tears of gratitude at their admiration for her daughter. _I just wish Auntie Twily was still alive to see this, _she thought sadly.

"Finally, everypony, I have some wonderful news! Before we burn the books of Zagunis and ensure that her teachings will never be heard in Equestria again, I believe there are some ponies who are worthy of being reborn."

With that, she led the gathering around the body of Twilight Sparkle. She looked down on the fallen purple mare and remembered all the times they had together. She remembered the day Twilight first became her student, the day she became a princess, and the day she had given birth to Midnight Sun. She also remembered the day she gave birth to Sunlight Dawn and how important the filly had been to Twilight.

"Mares and Gentle Stallions," she said, "today is a momentous day. For, in just a few moments, we shall bring Princess Twilight Sparkle back to life!"

Everypony gasped. Some of them had heard of The Principle of Zagunis, but most of them hadn't. They weren't present at the party in Manehattan when Midnight had explained it. They all pressed closer as Celestia began weaving beautiful magic over Twilight's body. Within seconds, Twilight groaned and opened her eyes. Her wounds had been healed and she slowly got to her hooves.

"Welcome home, my dear Twilight," Celestia said kindly. Twilight looked around, bewildered. "I…I'm alive?" She asked incredulously.

Celestia nodded. "Yes, Twilight, you are most certainly alive."

A smile broke out on Flurry's face, and it was mirrored by everypony gathered there. She ran and knocked Twilight over. "Auntie Twily! Auntie Twily!" She said in ecstasy.

"Flurry Heart! Oh, my Flurry Heart!" Twilight said as she wrapped her niece up in a tight hug.

Soon, Cadance, Shining Armor, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and all of Twilight's friends came over and greeted her. Their hugs were warm and their words were sweet, but none were sweeter than Flash Sentry's. He bolted through the crowd when he saw her come alive and grabbed her and wouldn't let her go. He coated her face in a thick layer of kisses.

He didn't say anything, but his happy eyes told the entire story. The spouses buried their heads into each other. They didn't want to move, and nopony dared to break them apart. Their bond had been resurrected with Twilight, and they didn't want anything to befall it.

Flurry, who had moved over by Celestia, looked up at her adopted Great Aunt. "Aunt Celestia?" She asked.

"Yes, my dear Flurry?"

"Can you…resurrect Sunlight?"

Celestia smiled and took Flurry outside by herself. They surrounded Sunlight's grave and Celestia began weaving the same magic that she wove over Twilight. Suddenly, the ground shook and the dirt over the grave came undone. A pony's body sat straight up through the mud and grime and shook it out of her coat. "Ugh! I hate mud!" Came the voice of a young filly. Flurry was thrilled beyond belief. It was Sunlight Dawn.

She ran up to her and threw her hooves around her. "Sunlight! You're back! I can't believe you're back!"

"Flurry? Is that you? Did we win?"

"Yes, Flurry! We won! Celestia, Luna, my mom, and your mom are all back where they need to be! We beat Midnight, Sunlight! We did it!"

Sunlight broke into a smile and tackled her cousin. They both laughed and rolled around for a minute before heading back into the palace. "Auntie Twily!" Flurry said loudly. Twilight turned and her mouth fell open when she saw who was standing there. "Hi, Mommy," Sunlight said.

"SUNLIGHT!" Twilight shrieked as she ran to her daughter. She clasped her in a hug and began pouring buckets of happy tears down her back. She couldn't say anything, not only because she was sobbing so hard, but because she was completely overwhelmed with happiness and gratitude. Her little Sunlight was back, and now she could be the wonderful Princess she was prophesied to be.

In the end, friends, Equestria was rebuilt and it became stronger and more in tune with friendship than before. Celestia and Luna even used the Principle of Zagunis to resurrect Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Starlight, who was freed during the main battle of Canterlot, returned to her position at Twilight's friendship school. She and the princess became the closest sisters in Equestria, and every sisterly pair sought to model themselves after what they did. As for Flurry, she and Star Paladin began dating and fell deeply in love with each other. They would marry and have two foals of their own. Sunlight and Silver Wing rekindled their romance and did the same thing.

Sunlight Dawn was crowned the Princess of Friendship after Celestia passed away and her mother graduated to become the ruler of Equestria and the new raiser of the sun. It was a proud day for the entire family and her rule was said to be the happiest in Equestrian history. Zecora's prophecies of years before had truly come to pass, and everypony was better because of it.


End file.
